


Fated Ink

by BlueStarlalight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, New Writer, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Sex, What are tags for?, doesn't like tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarlalight/pseuds/BlueStarlalight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate, a being that decides if one is to be a normie, poly-lover, swiper or leer. She decides if finding your mate/ mates is as simple as a touch or as hard as falling in love. Join Poly-lover Ruby Rose as she deals with more than just being the youngest huntress to walk through beacon's gates.(Previously called The ginger the coffee lover and the one with silver eyes) For Dakota</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Markings

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfictio(it is posted on fanfc.net though) lets get a few things straight. The markings are bands around someone's wrist that turn red when their soulmate becomes  
> of age(meaning they've been activated.) and the change into their soulmates name after direct contact and the finally glow red when they bond(mate).  
> Credit don't own Roosterteeth does.

Soulmate markings, a little band of unreadable squiggles wrapped around one’s wrist and a small incomplete tattoo on a random place on one’s body. Most just have 1 but some have 2 or 3 or even more they are called the poly-lovers, no matter how many you have everyone is born with them including a redheaded huntress in training.  
“Ruby its time to get up” said Yang while waking her sister.  
“Five…more….minutes...” yawed Ruby.  
“GET UP NOW RUBY I AM NOT MISSING BREAKFAST AGAIN!” yelled the ever icy Weiss clearly annoyed at her team leader.  
Blake just watched from her bed amused.  
“Alright I’m up, I’m up” Ruby said while stretching, “Let me get dressed and then we can go eat.” Ruby gathered her school uniform and then went into the bathroom to change. There she proceeded to undress stopping when she removed her shirt to look at her wrist where a squiggly band was wrapped around each one. She also peered at her chest where right above her heart there was a filled in black rose with an outline around it, her team seems to think the outline was that of a flame. She also knew that there was a similar rose on her back with the outline of a circle around it. Her tattoos would fill out and the bands would turn from squiggles to the names of her soulmates when she had direct contact with them after the markings were activated. They would activate turning from black to red when she became of age. Yep Ruby Rose was a poly-lover just like her dad and sister.  
“Ruby come on already” Yang said while knocking on the door pulling Ruby out of her musings.  
“Coming!” Ruby said while quickly getting dressed and then heading out the door with her team to breakfast.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Meanwhile in the headmaster’s chambers Ozpin was making his first of many cups of coffee when a certain ginger shuffled in shirtless groaning and cursing about early mornings and cold beds.  
“Morning sunshine” Ozpin said while sipping his coffee. Roman just glared at him and went to the fridge to make him some cereal.  
“Why are you up so damn early” mumbled Roman while poring his cereal in a bowl.  
“I’m always up this early, you just sleep late” Ozpin replied.  
“What day is it?”  
“Monday why?”  
“Oh so that’s why you’re up early you have to teach those brats” Roman said with a mouth full of cereal.  
“You know you shouldn’t call them brats since they were able to capture you and bring you to our side”  
“Ha,” Roman snorted, “The only reason I’m ‘on your side’ is because I’m your mate and the council didn’t want you dead from sexual frustration, those brats had nothing to do with it.”

“They did catch you though.”  
Roman glared at Ozpin “You know you dyeing from sexual frustration doesn’t seem all that bad.” Roman said. Roman Torchwick was an EX-criminal mastermind. Brought to justice by some of beacon’s best students the only reason he isn’t dead or in prison is because he is one of the two soulmates of Beacon’s headmaster Ozpin. The council all agreed that under the watchful eye of Ozpin Roman could use his talents for their side and live life as a sort of free man. Of course at first Roman wouldn’t say a thing to Ozpin and Ozpin just let him sulk, but eventually the two became closer and now they were fully bonded soulmates. Well not fully they still needed to have their other soulmate whoever they are.  
“What about our other one you wouldn’t want me to die and bring the both of you with me with out us even claiming them would you?” questioned Ozpin.  
“Honestly I just want them to hurry up already” Roman said while tracing the black flame over his heart. The flame seemed to have some sort of flower shape cut out of the middle of it.  
“I know I do too but there not even of age yet so we must wait” said Ozpin while walking behind Roman and then running his hand over the glowing red clock with a flame in the center of it that was placed on the center of Roman’s back. He knew he had the exact same tattoo on his back as well as one on the back of his neck that resembled a black clock with a flower cut out of it. His left arm had the name Roman Torchwick in red glowing ink going around his wrist, the ink was red because he had found his soulmate and glowing because they bonded. His right arm had nothing but a bunch of black squiggles going around the wrist.  
“Well their taking their sweet time” Roman said annoyed, he then glanced at the clock “you have to leave soon.”  
“It seems so.” Ozpin said while pulling the ginger in for a kiss than grabbing his coffee and leaving headed for his office. On the way he accidently bumped into a young redheaded student wearing a cloak.  
“My apologies miss Rose.” said Ozpin.  
“Its ok professor I wasn’t watching were I was going” replied Ruby while smiling sheepishly. “Oh, how’s Torchwick doing he isn’t giving you any trouble is he?”  
Ozpin chuckled “No he’s doing fine thank you for asking, now I do believe first period is about to begin you don’t want to be late”  
“Your right goodbye professor” Ruby said while turning to head for class and Ozpin continuing his journey to his office.


	2. Red Ink pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday is celebrated and mates are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: I don't own roosterteeth does.

It’s been three days since Ozpin and Ruby collided in the hall, now teams RWBY and JNPR are starting their Thursday morning classes like any other day.   
“Hello Ruby” Said Pyrrha said while sitting down for class.   
“Oh, hey Pyrrha how’s it going” Ruby said.  
“I’m fine thank you. I bet you’re excited for tomorrow huh?”   
“Yep, I can’t believe I’m turning 16 already” replied Ruby while smiling.  
“Yep my baby sis is growing up.” Yang said while pulling ruby in for a bone crushing hug.  
“So what do you plan to do for this special day?” asked Jaune.   
“Yang is taking us to some club somewhere.” Blake replied   
“Dance club? Ruby is only 16 not old enough for any clubs” Ren said.  
“That’s what I said” said Weiss while rolling her eyes.  
“Don’t worry I Know I guy” said Yang.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Flashback two nights ago:  
A man in a black bowler hat and red tie was thrown through a club’s window causing a man named Junior to look up from his place at the bar.   
“Oh great not again” he sighed  
The clubs doors suddenly burst opened in a blaze of flames and in walked Yang Xiao Long.  
“Howdy Junior. Long time no see huh?” she said as she walked down the club’s stairs.  
“You know blondie you could just walk in here” replied Junior.  
“Yeah but it’s more fun this way.”  
“What do you want, you know that ever since Roman switched sides I’ve gone out of the crime business”  
“I’m not her for info Junior,” Yang said while walking to the bar “Strawberry Sunrise, my little sister’s coming of age party is coming up and I want to host it here”  
“You mean ‘little red’?” asked Junior.  
“No I mean Nora of course I mean Ruby.” Yang said while rolling her eyes, “Look I’m prepared to pay however mu-“  
“No need,” Junior interrupted “I’ll do it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, if it weren’t for her Roman would still be working for that psycho pyromaniac and wouldn’t have found his one of his mates, so I’ll help host little red’s party”  
“Junior, you’re nothing but a big softie aren’t you.” Yang teased.   
“Yeah don’t tell Roman though” Junior replied while blushing.  
“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me.”  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Time skip Friday:  
Ruby woke up to something sitting on her bed.  
“HAPPY BIRHTDAY LITTLE SIS, TIME TO GET UP!!!!” Yang shouted from her position in the end of Ruby’s bed.  
“Thanks sis.” Ruby said while rubbing her eyes and sitting up.  
“Happy birthday Ruby” said Blake.  
“Yeah, congrats on not getting killed by now” said Weiss, though she was smiling.  
Ruby slid out of her bed followed by Yang, who quickly pulled her into a hug.  
“Thanks you guys” said ruby after she pulled Yang off of her.  
“Alright lets head down to eat “said Weiss.  
Team RWBY soon was on their way to breakfast where they met up with team JNPR who all gave Ruby a cheerful happy birthday. The school day was filled with happy birthdays for Beacon’s youngest student, even a few teachers wished her well today. It wasn’t until the last period of the day when Ruby showed some excitement for today, in fact all of team RWBY and JNPR (having been invited yesterday) were bouncing in their seats waiting for school to end so they could go celebrate. Finally the last bell rang.  
“Finally!” exclaimed Yang, “Come on sis let’s go get all dolled up for your party.”  
“We’ll meet you guys at the gates okay?” said Blake to team JNPR.  
“Sounds good” said Nora. With that both teams walked back to their dorms to get ready.  
At seven both teams were at the gates ready to take an aircraft down to the city. The girls were wearing dresses similar to the one’s they wore ate the school dance and the guys were wearing causal dress clothes.   
“Look there’s Sun and Neptune” said Ruby.  
“Hey guys, happy birthday Ruby.” Said Sun.  
“Yeah happy birthday. So are we ready to party or what?” said Neptune.  
With a cheer the teens boarded an aircraft and were on their way to Junior’s and at seven forty they were there and dancing the night away.  
“Happy birthday little red” said Junior who was watching the signal kids Yang invited.   
“Thanks Junior” replied Ruby.  
“Hey, Ruby what time were you born?” asked Nora walking up to the two.  
“At ten” said Ruby looking down at her wrist.  
“Oh so yours wont activate till your asleep.” said Junior.  
“Most likely” Ruby replied, Just then The DJ played “Red like Roses” and Ruby was pulled onto the dance floor by an old signal friend. Yang and Blake came from the dance floor and stood by Junior.  
“Once again Junior thanks” said Yang.  
“No problem. Quick question are you two…” he gestured from Blake to Yang.   
“Yep soulmates. How did you guess?” Yang asked.  
“She’s been following you around all night like a dog.”   
“Hey!” Blake growled.   
“Calm down Kitty” said Yang  
“So are you complete or-“  
“No we’re still looking for or third” sighed Yang, Blake walked behind her wrapped her in a hug.  
“It sucks” said Blake  
“Tell me about it” said Junior.  
“Are you a poly-lover too?” asked Blake.  
“Yep I’ve been waiting for years, the worst part is seeing others” said Junior looking depressed.  
“Aww you really are a big softie” said yang as she went to hug Junior. As she did her right arm started to burn slightly. “UGH!”  
Junior was feeling the same pain in his arm as well, he quickly rolled up his sleeve to see Yang Xiao Long in red ink wrapped around his arm. He stared for a minute then looked up to see Yang looking at her wrist where his name was printed in red ink, then he looked to Blake and rolled up his left sleeve. Blake then reached out and touched his arm and just like before their names were printed in red ink there.  
“Do you have any idea how long we waited for you?! AND YOU WERE RIGHT HERE ALL ALONG!!!” exclaimed Yang.  
“Roman’s gonna get a kick out of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember reviews make writers happy.


	3. Red Ink Pt. 2

“So we’re soulmates “said Blake after the initial shock wore off.  
“Seems so” replied Junior.  
“Well I guess you’re not that bad to look at” Yang said while looking Junior over.  
“Hey you two should be honored you have me as a mate” Junior retorted playfully. “So do you two want ditch this party and go upstairs-“  
Whoa, I’m not ditching my little sisters party to go have sex!” Yang exclaimed.  
“Ah come on! I’ve been waiting for you two forever!” Junior whined.  
“Listen I want to complete this too but, Ruby was there for me when my marks activated so I’m going to be there for her” Yang said, “Besides you know it hurts a bit so I want to be there to comfort her.”  
“Comfort who?” Ruby asked as she approached the three. She then noticed Yang’s arm and the name on it and she quietly walked outside while pulling out her scroll.  
“Oh no.” said yang watching Ruby leave.  
“What do you mean oh no?” questioned Junior.  
“Do you have an empty booth somewhere?” Blake asked.  
“Yeah in the back why?” Junior said getting more nervous by the minute  
“Well since your m y soulmate Ruby is going to want to um...’talk’ to you.” Yang said.  
Just then Weiss and Pyrrha walked up to them.  
“Hey why did Ruby call her locker her” asked Weiss.  
“Junior is mated to me and Blake here so…”  
“Oh” both girls replied then looked to Junior, “Good luck”   
Then ruby walked in with Crescent Rose in hand she looked to Junior and then nodded to the back.   
“She won’t hurt you too much so don’t worry” Yang said “I hope”  
“Best not keep her waiting” Blake said she then leaned towards Junior” She had the same talk with me just agree okay” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way.  
~•~  
Junior walked through the crowed to the room Ruby headed to. Before he entered the room he looked back at his mates who gave him a thumbs up and nervous smiles and, with a deep breath he entered the room.  
Ruby was standing on the far side of the room with Crescent Rose in Its collapsible form she watched Junior enter the room and as soon as he closed the door she had him pinned to the wall with Crescent rose in scythe form around his neck.  
“Let’s cut to the chase here, you will take care of my sister and Blake right?”  
“Yes”  
“You’ll cherish them every day?”  
“Yes”  
“You’ll marry them both one day?”  
“Yes”  
“After graduation right?”  
“Of course”  
“Good. Now one more thing.” She lowered her weapon so it was over his heart, “If you ever hurt them emotionally or physically I will show you no mercy. I will make your life a living hell till the day I die, do you understand?” she looked him straight in the eye while she said this.  
“Yes ma’am” Junior said while sweating buckets.  
Ruby lowered her weapon. ”Good talk Junior.” With that she left to go send her locker back to Beacon.  
“Note to self don’t screw with little red.” Junior said then left to enjoy the rest of the party.  
~•~  
The party lasted until 9:45 and, much to junior’s dismay, all off team RWBY left with team JNPR and headed back to their dorms happy and tired. At 9:50 both teams were back at school and Ruby was passed out on her bed still fully clothed exhausted from dancing. Yang sat up on her bed watching her sister even though she was tired she was not missing this. Blake came to sit next to her and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. Weiss climbed into bed but still sat up watching the form in the bunk above her. Finally at 10 there was a slight red glow emitting from Ruby yang shot up and walked over and climbed into her sister’s bed and wrapped her arms around Ruby. She held her as Ruby began to shake with pain and her black ink markings turned red and when it was done at 10:10 she leaned down and kissed her sister’s head and said “Congratulations Ruby you’re not so little anymore.”  
~•~  
Meanwhile in the headmaster’s chambers:  
Professor Ozpin was sleeping soundly in his bed next to his mate Roman when all of a sudden his right arm started to burn to a point where it woke him. He opened his eyes and rose his arm only to see the black letters there turning red. With great speed he jumped out of bed and turned on the lights to see better after conforming what he saw he looked at Roman who was still sleeping. Ozpin knew Roman was in pain the man was turning about the bed but being the stubborn man he is he still slept. ‘Honestly’ Ozpin thought.  
“Roman wake up!”  
“Why….the……fuck ……are you yelling” Roman groaned.  
“I’m yelling because are mate became of age!”  
Roman looked at Ozpin then his arm and shot out of bed to the bathroom mirror where he looked at his chest.   
“Oh my gosh …..FINALLY!” Roman exclaimed.  
“Tell me about it they’re finally ready for us to claim.” Said Ozpin wrapping his arms around his ginger haired mate and pressing kisses into his neck.  
(WARNING IF YOU DON’T LIKE SMUT GO TO NEXT BOLD)  
“Should we celebrate?” Roman asked while leaning back into Ozpin.  
“I thought you’d never ask” said Ozpin sliding his right hand up Roman’s bare chest stopping over the now red mark tattooed over his heart. He lightly traced the marking with his nail drawing a small moan from his mate. His left hand slid to Roman’s pajama pants waistband and traced the edge teasingly.  
“Stop with the teasing” Roman growled.  
“Oh Roman so impatient but I must agree tonight is a special accession so let us get to the fun.” With that he ripped romans pants off and pulled him back into the bedroom. With a strong push Roman was laying on his back watching Ozpin tug off his pants and boxers and started to tug off his boxers as well. Ozpin went over to the nightstand and retrieved the lube from the bottom drawer and walked back to kneel in front of Roman.   
“Hurry”  
Ozpin smirked “As you wish” He then dipped two fingers into the lube and started to prep Roman as he has done so many nights before effectively pulling out those same heart stopping moans that made his now hardened length twitch.   
“More” Roman moaned.  
“Aren’t my fingers enough?”  
“Mmm”  
“I can’t hear you?”  
“No …mmm... not…enough” Roman moaned “I …need...”  
“What do you need Roman?” He punctuated his words by thrusting his fingers harder.  
“I NEED YOUR COCK!” Roman yelled he was going mad with lust now and needed Ozpin to hurry up.  
With a smirk Ozpin fulfilled Roman’s wish and thrust into his mate drawing moans out of both of them. Ozpin didn’t waste time starting slow since his mate loved it fast and hard and he loved giving it to him that way. (bold)  
The bedroom filled with moans and pants as the two fucked to the fact that they were one step closer to being complete and with each other’s name on their lips they collapsed onto each other and fell into a lust filed slumber wrapped in each other arms and thinking of their missing third.


	4. The Battle At Beacon's Gates

A yellow and black motorcycle sped through the city’s streets with a blonde haired teen driving it with a blacked haired teen holding onto her. The two girls weaved in and out of traffic and then turned down a small street and parked in front of a club’s entrance. The doors opened and out walked Junior smiling.  
“Hey you made it.” He said walking towards the two.  
“Yep. Happy to see us?” Yang said as she and Blake climbed off the bike.  
“Delighted” Junior replied leading the two inside. They walked down the club’s stairs and towards the back where they entered through a door that held another stairwell that led upstairs. Above the club was a medium sized loft that was decorated with modern style furnishings and painted in dark purples and blacks, basically a bachelor’s pad.   
“Wow nice crib” said Yang as she walked in the loft.  
“Yep defiantly a single man’s home” said Blake.  
“Yeah I didn’t think I would have my mates anytime soon so…” Junior replied sheepishly.  
“Relax it looks nice” Yang said enjoying how Junior was acting like a little schoolboy on a date. She then walked through a door that led to a sitting room with black furniture and sat down on the couch. Blake was about to sit with her when junior blocked her at the door.  
“What are yo-“  
“I called Roman after the party to tell him of the good news and-“ Junior began.  
“How did he take it?” Yang interrupted.  
“Well he yelled at me for waking him then he laughed a bit then joked some before congratulating me. Any way while we were talking Ozpin told me that you were a faunus and I want you to remove your bow.”  
“Why” questioned Blake nervously?  
“Blake I know we haven’t spent much time together but, you two are my soulmates and I can honestly say I’ve been falling for yang for a while,” he blushed,” And it will only be a matter of time before I fall for you as well and I don’t want you to feel as if you have to hide from me. So please take of your bow when it’s just us three.”   
Blake looked to Yang who gave her a reassuring smile then she took a deep breath and pulled her bow off revealing two little cat ears. Junior smiled.  
“That’s better. Now do you two want something to drink?” Junior said letting Blake sit down and heading towards the kitchen.  
“If you have any tea that would be great.” said Blake as she sat down with Yang leaning back against her.  
“Soda please or anything fruity.” Said Yang.  
Junior walked into the kitchen and retrieved a can of lemon-lime soda, a beer, and a bottle of milk from the fridge. He then walked back into the sitting room only to be greeted with the site of a shoeless Blake lying on the couch with Yang , who had taken of her jacket and was now in a yellow tube top, leaning against her while watching the now turned on T.V. He couldn’t help but think he was a lucky man as he went to join the two.  
“I didn’t have any tea so I thought you would like some milk, I hope I’m not offending you.” Junior said handing the girls their drinks.  
“No I really like milk” said Blake taking the bottle. Junior watched Blake drink the milk as a little dribbled down her chin and down her throat which moved as she gulped down the white liquid.  
“Intoxicating is it?” yang asked.  
“Huh?” said Junior.  
“Watching Blake isn’t our kitty cat yummy?” Yang was now standing and was stalking towards Junior. “But aren’t I yummy too Junior?” she ended her sentence by squeezing her breast between her arms.  
“Uhh…” Was Junior’s only replay.  
“Come on sit down, this is your house get comfy.” Yang said while she pushed him down on the couch where Blake happily started to kiss him. After a few seconds Junior was able to think straight again and lifted Blake shirt over her head while hungrily kissing her. He cupped one of her milky breast in his left hand and then took the perk nipple in his mouth drawing beautifully sinful moans from the faunus. Yang watched her two mates for a little while longer as Junior kissed and teased Blake’s breast till she decided she wanted in on the action and bent down in front of Junior. She quickly undid his pants and slid them down with his underwear, then she took out his now harden member and began to stroke the tip ever so teasingly.   
“Oh Blondie…YES!”  
Yang gave the organ in her hand a squeeze causing Junior to yelp.  
“Uh uh Junior, My name is yang not Blondie.” She said as she began to stroke a little faster, “Looks so yummy.” with that she licked the members tip and moaned at the bitter tasting pre-cum she tasted.  
Right now the three where each unable to hold a coherent thought and didn’t care they were to wrapped up in each other body that nothing could ruin this moment, the Yang’s scroll rang. Yang growled then got up and answered the dam thing.  
“WHAT?!” she screamed.  
“Well sorry to interrupt you but this is kind of important.” came the voice of Weiss Schnee.   
“It better be.” Yang growled. There was an explosion sound on Weiss’ end.  
“What was that?” yang asked.  
“The reason I called you. Beacons under attack.”  
“WHAT?! WHERE’S RUBY?!”  
“I don’t know we got separated an-“the call ended abruptly.  
“Yang what’s wrong” Blake asked.  
“WE NEED TO GO NOW! Beacon is under attack.”   
“What?!” both Blake and Junior said. Blake shot up and grabbed her shirt and shoes while yang quickly put back on her jacket and both were soon headed out the door.  
“Hey!” Junior shouted. The two stopped and looked at him.” Be careful.” and with a kiss sent them off to defend their school.  
~•~  
Roman Torchwick ran towards the gates of Beacon Academy firing at the grimm that tried to enter. He wouldn’t normally race into battle but Ozpin ran the school and his job was the only source of income the two had for now and it would be bad if the students got killed so he decided to save the damn brats. So he ran into battle killing grimm and saving students when a red blur caught his eye. He saw Ruby rose fly back and slid across the ground with some bear like creature coming towards her (he never bothered to learn the names of these monsters) and ran towards the girl.   
“Dammit Red.” he said as he shot the bear and went to the girl. He did owe the girl for saving him from Cinder and so it would be bad to let her die. He quickly reached Ruby and kneeled beside the girl, she was unconscious but still breathing. He reached down to pick her up and when he did his arm started to burn slightly. “Ugh!” he screamed and looked down at his arm to see Ruby Rose in red letters wrapped around his wrist. In that moment time stopped and Roman forgot about Beacon and the other students all that mattered in that moment was his second mate and getting her to safety.


	5. Rescue

Roman Torchwick was frozen solid as he held his second mate, only when the sound of nearby gun shots did he become refocused. He quickly stood up, with Ruby being held bridal style, and started to run back to the school. He passed students and some teachers fighting the oncoming grimm, but he paid them no mind.   
‘I have to get red to Ozpin’s rooms,’ he thought, ‘then we can heal her.’ He continued to run with the girl in his arms. He was almost to the school when an animalistic growl came from behind him, he turned around only to be faced with a giant ursa staring back at him. The bear moved to swing and just as it was about to strike Roman he was suddenly pulled back by some unseen force, and he landed at the feet of Glynda Goodwitch. With a flick of her wrist she took down the ursa and then peered down at Roman.  
“Mr. Torchwick, why are you holding that student?” Goodwitch asked.  
“She’s injured.” Torchwick replied.  
“If she is injured then take her to the Infirmary you should kno-“   
“I can heal her better than any Infirmary” Roman snapped.  
“Oh, and why do you think that?” Goodwitch said annoyance rising.   
Roman lifted his arm to revel ruby’s name causing Goodwitch to gasp.  
“Very well Ozpin is in a meeting with James and the council, but you can take her to his chambers.”   
“Thank you” with that Roman continued to the school.  
‘Poor girl’ Glynda thought as she went to help more students in the battle.  
~•~  
Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna speed through traffic breaking god knows how many traffic laws, desperately trying to get to Beacon.   
‘Hang on little sis Yang’s a coming’ the blonde thought while she revved the gas a little harder.   
~•~  
“This should never have happened.” Said General James Ironwood, “We have only that criminal to blame”  
“Roman has nothing to do with this.” Ozpin replied calmly though his grip tightened around his coffee mug.  
“Ozpin is right Torchwick has been nothing but help to us since his capture.” Came the voice of a council men. Ozpin, James, and the council were meeting in the headmaster’s office discussing the ongoing attack.   
“Well at least let me send some troops to help the children.” Ironwood said directing the last word at Ozpin.  
“They are not children and they don’t need any troops to help them,” came Ozpin’s reply, “They are perfectly capable to handle a few stampeding grimm.”   
“Oh really then why haven-“James started when the face of Miss. Goodwitch replaced the council’s in the screen.  
“Headmaster I would like to inform you that all grimm have been subdued” Goodwitch said.  
“Good, any casualties?” Ozpin asked.  
“No casualties, but a few students were harmed including Miss. Rose of team RWBY.”  
“Thank you Glynda that will be all.” And with that the council repapered on the screen.  
“See James no need for troops” stated on councilmen.   
“But I still think that-“James started only to be interrupted by the elevator doors opening and rivaling a very anxious looking Torchwick.  
“Roman what are you doing here?” Ozpin asked, and eyebrow raised.  
“Ozpin you need to come to your chambers now.” Was the gingers reply.  
“Excuse me Mr. Torchwick, but were in the middle of a meeting here so you can ask Ozpin for a quickie later.” James said earning a death glare from the ginger.  
“General that was not nes-“growled Ozpin only to be stopped by roman putting his hand up.  
“No no the General is right I shouldn’t have interrupted, but Ozpin you should really come to your rooms.” Roman said while holding up his right arm long enough for Ozpin to clearly see letters written in red ink there.  
“Understood Roman I will be there shortly.” With that Roman left the office.  
“Now what were you saying general?” Ozpin questioned but his mind was elsewhere.  
~•~  
Weiss Schnee was panting heavily after the battle. She returned Myrtenaster to its holder just as her teammate Yang exited a spacecraft with Blake trailing behind her.  
“Weiss! Where’s Ruby and what happened here?” The blonde asked.  
“The school got overrun with grimm when some stampede from the forest, as for Ruby I don’t know where that dolt is.” Weiss replied.  
“WHAT?!” Yang screamed eyes turning red and hair burning,” WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!”  
“Miss Xiao Long I assure you that your sister is safe.” Said Miss Goodwitch walking towards the group.  
“Then where is she?” snapped Yang.  
“Yang calm down I’m sure Ruby is fine” said Blake resting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“Miss Belladonna I see you are not wearing your bow this evening.” Questioned Goodwitch causing Blake to reach up and touch her head.  
“I must have left it when we rushed over here.”  
“Hey where were you two anyway?” questioned Weiss.  
“Umm...” said Yang nervously “ well-“  
“Hey are you first years alright?” came the voice of Violet from team CRVY.  
“Yeah we’re fine Violet.” Answered Blake as the small group began to walk back to the school.  
~•~  
Ozpin was hurriedly walking through his academy’s halls trying to get to his chambers as fast as he could, a million thoughts rushed through his head.  
‘I can’t believe they’re finally here.’ Was the one thought that seemed to keep running back again. He finally made it to the short flight of stairs that lead to his rooms. He ascended them at a relatively quick pace and practically through open the door. He walked into his rooms more calmly then wet into his sitting room where he was greeted with the sight of his mate Roman sitting on the couch wiping the head of a seemingly unconscious Ruby Rose, whose head was resting in his lap, with a wet wash cloth. He gulped then walk to the coach causing Roman to look up and smile at him. Ozpin kneeled in front of Ruby and took her right hand causing his to burn but he didn’t take notice, he couldn’t help but smile or help the small tears that started to fall.  
“I know, after all this time…” Roman said brushing a small hair from Ruby’s face.  
“We can finally be complete.” Ozpin finished drawing the ginger in for a kiss.  
“Hmm I hope she doesn’t mind coffee tasting lips, my little coffee lover.” Chuckled Roman.  
~•~  
Ruby Rose’s head was pounding as she tied to open her sliver eyes. ‘What happened,’ she thought. ‘The battle, that’s right but why are my arms tingling?’ finally she opened her eyes to her blurry surroundings.  
“Go back to sleep little one you need your rest.” came a smooth voice form the grey blur.  
“Yes red sleep will be hear when you wake up” said the orange blur.  
“Soulmates…you’re my soul...mates” she said as it became clear to her who these people were. She didn’t know their names but she somehow knew they were her fated partners and knew she was safe.   
“Yes love, we are now sleep will talk when your rested.” And with a kiss in her head Ruby let the darkness retake her


	6. The Drama Begins

Ruby Rose slowly opened her eyes then sat up and when she took a look around her and immediately realized she was not in her dorm room. Her huntress extinct taking over she began to take note of her surroundings and look for an escape route.  
‘Crescent Rose is in the corner so either my captors are really stupid or ‘m not in danger’ she thought. ‘Okay what happened? Let’s see, Yang and Blake went to Juniors, breakfast, studying, I saw Penny, then….the battle! That’s right I blacked out when that grimm got a lucky swing in but after that I remember voices, and my arms were tingili-‘suddenly Ruby stopped her musings as it became clear. ‘My….soulmates…..they……I...have my soulmates!  
Ruby then looked down at her arms they were covered by her sleeves. ‘Here goes nothing, I will try to except them no matter what.’ With that Ruby Rose lifted up her sleeves to reveal the names Ozpin and Roman Torchwick wrapped around her wrist. After a moment of staring blankly Ruby promptly fainted.  
~•~  
Yang Xiao Long was mad, no she passed mad half an hour ago, right now she was highly pissed off and was about to burn down the whole school looking for Ruby. But right now she was handcuffed to a table in some empty classroom with teams JNPR and WBY waiting for her mate Junior to arrive so she could ‘calm down’.   
‘Calm down my ass, if I don’t see my little sister soon a certain cape wearing blonde is going to die tonight.’  
“Yang please calm down.” Pleaded Blake.  
“Not until I see Ruby.” Yang replied eerily calm which only scared Jaune and Ren even more.  
“I’m sure Ruby is fine” said Jaune. Just then the room’s door opened and in walked Junior followed by Miss. Goodwitch, who was given a death glare from the purple eyed girl. Junior rushed to his mates hugged them and then began to look them over for injuries.  
“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Junior said after he assured his mates were well,” When Glynda called I thought the worse had happened.”  
“Were fine Junior.” Blake said.  
“Then why is Yang handcuffed to a chair?”  
“Oh, because after the battle Ruby went missing and Miss Goodwitch won’t tell us where she is.” Answered Nora.  
“Isn’t she with Roman and Ozpin?” junior said confused,” I mean since she’s their soulmate and all.”  
Yang’s eyes went wide then turned a blood red, her hair burned so hot that Blake and Junior had to jump back to avoid being burned. “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT CRIMMANL IS FEELING UP MY LITTLE SISTER AND YOU KNEW?!” She yelled at Glynda.  
“I don’t think it is any of your business wht-“  
“NOT MY BUSSINESS?! SHE’S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU BITCH!!!” with that yang broke through the cuffs and stormed from the room while pulling out her scroll and calling her locker.   
“Yang please calm down” Blake pleaded but it was useless, yang already had Ember Celica on her wrists and was running towards Ozpin’s office.  
“That can’t be good.” said Weiss.  
“Let’s stop her before she hurts herself or somebody else.” said Pyrrha while leading the group after the young blonde.  
~•~  
‘Okay so what if my Headmaster and ex-nemesis are my soulmates the fates put us together so it must work, right?” Ruby said as she paced the bedroom she was in after regaining conciseness. She was arguing with herself whether or not to go down stairs.’ I mean we’re fated lovers right so they must like me or will at some point, and I’ll like them soon too. At…least that’s how the stories go.’ She came to a stop at the dresser where a picture of a smiling Ozpin and an annoyed looking Roman were wearing matching Christmas sweaters, she then looked up at the mirror. ‘But I’m just a little girl why would they want me?’ she sighed. ‘Well here goes nothing’ she thought as she opened the door and started to descend the stairs.   
Ruby slowly walked down the flight of stairs, taking notice of the pictures that hung on the all above them, and quietly walked through the small apartment till she came to a room where she heard voices coming from the open door. Sticking to the wall she peered into the room to see Roman and Ozpin talking in a kitchen, and it seems like they were trying to cook something.  
“- I’m positive that’s how many eggs the recipe called for.” said Roman who had white powder all over his face and in his orange hair.  
“Okay how long to I put them in for?” asked Ozpin who appeared to be placing a tray in the oven, he didn’t look much better than Roman.  
“15 minutes.” Roman replied setting a kitchen timer. “I hope she’ll like them, is it wrong that we’re trying to bribe our mate with sweets?”  
“I’m sure she will and no it’s not. Remember I had to bribe you with alcohol to get you to kiss me for the first time.” Ozpin said wrapping his arms around the ginger.  
“I don’t remember that, you’ll have to refresh my memory.”  
“Gladly” the two shared a sweet kiss causing Ruby to yelp in surprise which made the two men turn to her.  
“Ruby your awake.” smiled Ozpin.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to look” Ruby blushed looking at the floor.  
“I think you have a right to watch us kiss.” Roman chuckled. The girl only blushed harder.” Well come on and sit down red, would you like something to drink.” Roan asked as the girl sat down at the kitchen’s Island.   
“Got any milk?”  
“Why yes we do.” Roman replied getting a bottle from the fridge and handing it to Ruby who eagerly began to drink it, noticing suddenly how dry her throat was.  
She was happily drinking her milk when she heard a groan from one of the two men. When she looked up she saw that Roman was watching her intensely and Ozpin was biting his lip. Confused she looked to the bottle in her hand and then to the two men and back again, she did this twice before it hit her.   
She quickly placed the bottle down blushing she tried to back away from the island only to lose her balance and fall backwards. Roman rushed to get to Ruby only to trip over a chair leg and ended up falling and pulling Ruby down with him who in turn brought Ozpin down with her. In the end roman was on laying on the floor with a very flustered looking Ruby on top of him and Ozpin on top of her. They were just about to get up when an explosion came from the front door followed by the sounds of footsteps that stopped in front of the kitchen. There stood Yang hair and eyes burning and she did not like what she saw.


	7. Well Got Out Of Hand Quickly

A kitchen timer went off drawing the three people on the floor out of their shock. They quickly untangled from each other and stood up.  
“Yang why are you-“Ruby started only to be interrupted by the he sister rushing to her and snatching her away from her mates.  
“Hey what do you think you’re doing!” exclaimed Roman reaching for his young mate only to be punched square in the face by the blonde. Ozpin and Ruby cringed in pain they felt through their mate.  
“Yang stop, if you hurt them you’ll hurt Ruby!” yelled Blake who just arrived with the others.  
“Yang sweetie you have to calm down, take deep breaths.” suggested Junior calmly walking towards the Yang. He knew how hostile Yang became when you touched the three things most precious to her. Those were her hair, her mates, and Ruby, if you touched one of those you just signed your death certificate.   
“CALM DOWN! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER IS BOUND TO THESE TWO FOR LIFE?!”   
“And pray tell what is wrong with them?” questioned Glynda scowling. She was angry that a student dare defy her and even more angered at being called a ‘bitch’.  
“SHOUT YOUR MOUTH GOODWITCH, IF IT WASN’T FOR RUBY HERE YOUR ASS WOULD BE DEAD”  
“HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER!” screamed Weiss getting this strange need to protect Glynda she marched up to her team mate. When she did Glynda attempted to stop her only to grasp the light harried girl’s left arm causing a burning to run through both of them.  
“OH whoop de doo” Yang said throwing her hands in the air,” The two ice bitches get to fuck while my sister is being molested.”  
Ozpin stepped forward with a look of disgust on his face,” Miss. Xiao Long, how dare you accuse me of doing something so vile in my on home.” He hissed.  
“Oh like you haven’t tried to touch her yet.” The blonde glared at the older man.  
“Yang stop it.” Blake said trying to calm her mate, she hasn’t seen her so worked up since she told her about the death of her mother. ”Can you please calm down so we can talk through this?”   
“Not until these two are dead.” Yang spat at the two men.  
“Blondie don’t be stupid,” said Roman earning a glare from everyone, “if you kill us you’ll just kill Ruby as well.”  
“Oh is that it you little punk? Using her as a get out of jail free card then.” Yang stalked towards the ginger who just glared at her. “I bet you don’t even care for Ozpin, he’s just here for you to use as a cover and a sex toy huh?”  
“WHY YOU LITTLE WHORE!” Roman lunged at the huntress who easily blocked him and hit him in the chest. He was about to hit back when he saw Ruby and Ozpin on the floor in pain. Forgetting about the blonde he rushed to his mates. “Are you two okay? I completely forgot about the bond she made me so mad.”   
‘Okay Yang that’s enough you need to calm down.” Junior said wrapping his arms around his mate.   
“NO I WILL NOT-“ Ruby got up and went behind her sister, using her speed she struck a sensitive spot on her sister’s back effectively causing the blonde to go limp in the dark haired man’s arms and everyone to look at her with wide eyes.  
“As you know me and Yang’s semblances are very powerful and sometimes they can take over us like just now. So in order to protect each other we created a weak spot on our bodies and told the other how to use it. She should wake up in 5-4 hours.” Ruby explained.  
“Understood we’ll take her back to the dorms.” Junior said leaving with Blake and team JNPR following.  
“I apologize for what my sister said Mrs. Goodwitch, she didn’t mean it her rage overtook her so she wasn’t herself.” Ruby said looking down at the floor with shame. This caused Ozpin to growl causing Ruby to look at him in shock.   
‘No mate of mine should have to submit to anyone but me.’ The man thought.  
“Oh stuff it Ozpin.” Glynda rolled her eyes, “I don’t what your mates, I have my own.” She looked fondly at her newly found mate who returned the look with a smile.  
“Yeah headmaster no need to get all dominate on us.” Said Weiss, Ozpin only growled in response clutching his mates harder.  
“You’re still too close. It think it would be best if you two “ice bitches” took you leave.” Roman smirked. With a matching eye roll the two left the apartment.  
When the two left Ozpin lead the two to the sitting room and sat down on the couch bringing them with him. Ruby on his left and Roman on his right. He began to look over them for any injuries and it took at least 20 minutes for him to calm down again.  
“What as that?” Ruby asked when she noticed Ozpin had calmed.  
“Him being his stubborn dominate self.” Roman said rolling his eyes earning a space on the floor when Ozpin pushed of his lap and brought Ruby fully on it.  
“Dominate?”   
“You do know what a dominate is right? I would have thought they taught you this in signal.” Ozpin finally spoke.  
Ruby blushed. “I didn’t take the sex Ed/mating course.” Both males looked shocked.  
“Why not” asked Roman not liking his mate not getting the education she needs.  
“Crowe wanted me to focus on training and Yang well…mention me and sex in the same sentence and you’re dead.”  
“So you don’t know anything about mating or sex?” Ozpin asked.  
“Well I know the jest and I…umm…” she trialed of blushing.  
“You what Ruby?” Roman asked he girl didn’t speak.  
“I believe our mate asked you a question love” Ozpin said lifting Ruby’s chin with his finger. His tone was calm yet stern.  
“I….watched…umm” the girl stuttered.  
“Porn?” Roman finished. “Are you trying to tell me that beacon’s most prized huntress, the one who captured me, watches porn?” he said in mock disbelief.  
Ruby turned redder than her cape and looked down causing Ozpin to chuckle.  
“Ruby it’s okay that you watched pornography.”  
“It is?”   
“Red everyone does at some time or another.” Roman then took Ruby form Ozpin’s lap and sat her in his leaving her feet resting across Ozpin.  
“I presume that you have…explored yourself as well?” Ozpin questioned  
His only response was Ruby turning impossibly redder and trying to squirm from Roman, which only caused the ginger to groan.  
“Red don’t do that you’ll make me-“to late Ruby yelped as her bottom rubbed against something hard.  
Ozpin growled sensing the arousal of his mates through the semi complete bond. As the dominate/ protector of the triad his body was telling him to complete the bond and see if Ruby was fertile. Thankfully he was able to control himself, he knew that Rub was not ready to mate yet.  
“Ruby it’s okay that you’ve explored yourself, it actually helps us out in that department, epically Roman.”   
“Hey! I’m a good lover and you know it.” The ginger pouted.  
“Keep telling yourself that love.” Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at the playfulness and for a while she forgot about the craziness that happened minutes ago. Everything seemed fine.  
~•~  
Meanwhile somewhere in a secret hide out an ash haired woman was looking at a map of beacon on a stolen scroll when a knock interrupted her.  
“Come in” she called and in stepped a female with light green hair flagged by a male with silver hair.  
“We have confirmed that the traitor has both of his mates now.” The female said.  
“And what about the shipment?”   
“It should arrive on schedule.” The male replied.  
“Excellent job Mercury and Emerald I knew I could trust you two” the woman turned back to her map, “Phase two is now set to begin. You may leave now.”  
“Yes Cinder” with that cinder was left alone.


	8. Transitons

When Roman Torchwick opened his eyes the first thing he saw was grey hair. ‘Well that’s normal’ he thought. Then he felt something move against his chest. He looked to see Ruby Rose snuggled in between him and Ozpin. It took him a moment to realize why red was there. ‘Oh right her our mate, but why is she in here? I thought she took to the guest room."  
“She snuck in here last night.” Said Ozpin waking up to see Romans confused look.  
“Oh” Roman replied.  
“It’s like she fits perfectly isn’t?” Ozpin reached down and stoked Ruby’s hair. Causing the girl to stir.  
“Yeah she does, though I will miss having you all to myself in the morning.”  
“Is that so?” Ozpin smiled, “so I assume that you don’t wish for Ruby to return her dorm?”  
“Hell no!” Roman exclaimed “I’ve waited decades for you two I’m not letting either of you go further than you need to.” Ozpin was about to agree when Ruby sleepily groaned.  
“Weiss shut up it’s too early for this!”  
“Well I’ve been called many names but Weiss is a first.” Roman chuckled. With that Ruby fully opened her eyes to see Ozpin and Roman staring back at her. When she relied where she was and how she got there her face turned as red as her hair.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sneak in here…I just thought-“Ruby was interrupted by the sounds of her mates howling with laughter causing her to pout. “Don’t laugh” she huffed  
“Sorry Red but has anyone told you your cute when you’re babbling?” Roman pulled Ruby closer to him.  
“I’m not cute! I am a huntress in training and huntresses are not cute.” Ruby pouted.  
“You’re right Ruby you’re not cute, you’re adorable” Ozpin said placing a kiss on both of his mate’s cheeks before exiting the bed and heading to the bathroom.  
“Hey!”  
“He’s right you know?” Roman smiled. His smile faded when he noticed the look on Ruby’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just …nothing” Ruby sighed.  
Roman was about to press further when the sound of Ruby’s growling stomach interrupted him.  
“Seems like someone is hungry” Ozpin walked out of the bathroom.  
“Starving.” Ruby said.  
“Well let’s get you fed love,” Roman tossed Ruby over his shoulder, much to her protest, and headed down stairs. Their earlier conversation filed away for later.  
Ozpin followed the two red heads down stairs smiling all the while. He was enjoying the squeals Ruby was making while punching Roman’s back trying to get free. ‘I finally have them both’ he thought. ‘and no busty blonde is going to take them away from me’ remembering with distaste the events that occurred yesterday evening. He was about to join his mates when his scroll buzzed in his pocket. He opened it to see that Glynda had messaged him wanting to come over for breakfast with Weiss.  
“Loves,” he called into the kitchen, “Glynda and Weiss want to come over this morning, is that fine with you two?”  
“Sure” “Yep” came their replies.  
While Ozpin messaged Glynda Ruby and Roman started breakfast. “So Red what would you like for breakfast?” Roman asked his female mate sitting on the counter.  
“I don’t know Ro what do we got?” Ruby replied, kicking her feet against the cabinet feeling strangely comfortable in this situation.  
“Ro?” Roman chuckled amused at his new nickname.  
“Well you call me Red so I’m going to call you Ro.”  
“I think it suits you.” Ozpin walked into the kitchen.  
“Ro it is” the ginger turned around towards the fridge and inspected it. “Hmmm….who’s in the mood for pancakes?”  
“Chocolate chip?” Ruby asked.  
“What is with your unhealthy love of chocolate chip cookies?” Ozpin chuckled, Ruby just shrugged.  
Roman started to get the supplies out to make the pancakes and Ruby hoped down to turn on the stove, when she noticed a strange smell coming from the oven.  
“Who murdered theses innocent cookies?” she asked finding a batch of burned chocolate chip (or what looked like chocolate chip) cookies in the oven.  
“We forgot the damn cookies.” Roman said cracking eggs in a bowl.  
“At least the oven automatically turned off, or we would have burned the place down” Ozpin helped Roman with mixing the ingredients.  
“Why were you guys baking cookies?”  
The two blushed embarrassed by their plan to ‘persuade’ Ruby into liking them. They were just about to say something when knock at the front door interrupted them.  
“Could you answer that love, Ro and I have are hands full.” Ozpin poured pancake batter on the griddle.  
Ruby placed the tray of dead cookies in the trash and went to entrance hall and opened the front door. In stepped Glynda and Weiss holding hands.  
“Good morning Miss Rose.”  
“Morning Ruby” The two said leaving a shocked Ruby at the door.  
‘Did Weiss just greet me normally? No dolt or anything’ she thought as she walked back into the kitchen only to be scooped up by Ozpin.  
“You were gone for too long.”  
“It was like only a minute Ozzie”  
“Ozzie?” the three other occupants of the room asked while Ozpin chuckled.  
“Apparently Ruby is giving out nicknames today.” Ozpin placed Ruby in one of the island chairs in front of a cup of milk; went to check on the now cooking bacon.  
“So Miss Goodwitch how are you and Weiss getting along?” Ruby sipped her milk.  
“Please Ruby call her Glynda, I will not have you looking up to anyone but me and Roman in our home.” Ozpin said flipping a pancake. “The same for you Glynda, my mate is to be called by her fist name just as your mate.”  
“Well…Ruby… if you must know-“  
“And do watch your tone Glynda.” Roman who couldn’t help it anymore burst out laughing.  
“My mate does not have to watch her tone; most defiantly does not have to take orders from you.” Weiss huffed.  
“Weiss dear, its ok,” Goodwitch laid a calming hand on Weiss’ shoulder,” we’re in another dominates territory he has the right to be…aggressive. Especially since he has yet to be fully bonded.”  
Ruby, who was confused beyond belief, just sat there sipping her milk as Ro gathered himself and finished cooking. ‘I’ll ask them later’ she thought.  
“Alright everyone grab a chair the food is done.” Roman placed the food on the Island and everyone dug in.  
~•~  
Meanwhile in team RWBY’s dorm rooms:  
Yang Xiao Long slowly opened her eyes as the celling of her dorm room came into view. ‘The hell happened?’ she thought.  
“Yang? Sweetie are you awake?” came the voice of Blake.  
“Blake what happened?” Yang slowly sat up.  
“Well look who rejoined the land of the living.” Junior walked into the room. “How you feeling blondie?”  
“Like a ton of grimm have been running through my head.”  
“Are you thirsty?” asked Blake, Yang nodded and she got up to get her mate some water.  
“Junior what happened?”  
“You mean you don’t remember?”  
“Well I remember leaving your house and rushing back to Beacon, then I remember running into Weiss and Miss godwit-“the blonde girl froze for a minute before her hair started to heat up.  
“Yang calm down.”  
“THAT LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY SISTER WHEN THOSE TWO ARE DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HER!” she yelled.  
Junior wrapped his arms round the blonde,” Yang its ok, Ruby is safe and you know it. We both know that it is impossible for Roman or Ozpin to hurt little red without good reason, they both took the oath at Roman’s trial.”  
“Yeah but-“  
“Yang it will be fine you’ll see.” Blake reassured as she handed Yang the glass of water.  
“You just need time to adjust blondie, hell I think we all do.”  
Yang sighed in defeat her mates were right she had nothing to fear.” But if they do hurt her in any possible way I will torture them both.”  
“And we’ll gladly help “chuckled junior, “Ruby is technically our family too.”  
“Oh great that means were related to not only one ice bitch but two.” Yang sighed.  
“You see since Ruby is so young Ozpin made it so that we, her team, could get her medical attention even a blood relative wasn’t there. So technically Weiss and I are Ruby’s ‘guardians’. “Blake explained noticing the confused look on Junior’s face.  
“Oh…oh…oh….that’s just…..great” Junior plopped down on the bed causing both girls to laugh.  
~•~  
Back in the headmaster’s chambers, everyone was now in the sitting room  
Glynda had Weiss pulled onto her lap and was glaring at Ozpin who had Ruby and Roman pulled up close to him on the love seat. Glynda’s glare was returned with that infamous sweet smile Ozpin always seems to wear.  
“You had no right to say that Ozpin.” Glynda hissed.  
“Ah but I did dear Goodwitch,” came Ozpin’s calm reply, “It was your mate who was at fault, for she had no business in calling my mate such a distasteful word.”  
“But Weiss calls me a dolt all the time.” Ruby inserted only to find herself being pulled closer to Ozpin.  
“Oh does she?” came Ozpin’s Growled reply.  
“Yeah she calls everyone that.” Ruby was generally confused.  
“While I agree that my mate’s vocabulary is I need of improvements, you had no right to make comments on her appearance. Especially on that particular area of her body.”  
“Well it is not my fault you were given a mate with such small breast, how you ever plan to feed any young with those is beyond me.” Ozpin smirked at blonde sitting across from him.  
“I DO NOT HAVE SMALL BREAST!” Weiss exclaimed.  
“Weiss submit now!” Glynda snapped. Weiss immediately placed her head in the nook of Glynda’s neck and softly apologized.  
“It appears your mate lacks submission skills”  
“Well at least my mate knows what submission is!”  
Ozpin’s eyes narrowed, “I think it would be best if you and your mate took your leave before we do something we would later regret.”  
“Certainly, we won’t come back into your rooms until you’ve claimed Miss Rose here.” Glynda stood up, still holding the submitting Weiss, and left the apartment.  
”You know she didn’t mean any of that right?” Roman spook for the first time since breakfast.  
Ozpin simply sighed got up and made himself a drink.  
“Can someone please explain to me what just happened her? Why was Ozzie being such an arse and what in the world is ‘submitting’?” Ruby looked at her mates for answers.  
“You really should have taken those classes red.” Roman sighed “Well you see in ever matemenship there is a Dominate, no matter if the couple is made up of two partners or six some one is always in charge. That person is charged with keeping their mate or mates safe, well fed, sheltered, and comfortable at all times.”  
“So I’m guessing that’s Ozzie?” Roman nodded.  
“Ozzie here is also in charge of protecting us from anything he seems threat full, whether that be a grimm or an ice queen and her mate. He will get very defending of us and do what ever he can to harm the treat. “  
“Oh so when Weiss said those mean things about me Ozzie thought he had to protect me?” once again Ro nodded  
“In his mind he was keeping you safe. He’s going to do that every time danger comes around, which is going to be tough since your training to become a monster killing badass.”  
“Badass?” Ozpin came back into the room caring a bowl of cereal, a cup of coffee, and a glass of scotch.  
“The term seems appropriate seeing your skill and potential love.” Ozpin handed Ruby the bowl of cereal and Roman the scotch.  
“I already ate Ozzie.”  
“Yes, but your too small so eat.” His voice was stern and Ruby found herself wanting to apologize to Ozzie, so she just bowed her head and ate her cereal.  
“Ruby I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m not made at you love just concerned” Ozpin pulled Ruby into his lap and wiped her slightly wet eyes.  
“I don’t know why I got upset, I’m sorry. “Ruby sniffed.  
“And that would be the submission your feeling.” Roman said.  
“He means since I’m Ro and yours dominate, you will have the need to ‘bow down’ to me. Also anytime you disobey me you’ll feel horrible about it; the feeling will only increase once we’re completely bonded. Do you know what that means?”  
“No.”  
“Well it means that the dominate of the group will have to fuck his mates into the mattress.” Roman spit out his scotch.  
“Couldn’t you have worded that better Ozpin?!”  
“But that’s exactly what I plan to do. I will first take Ruby then watch as you take her before joining in and taking you from behind.”  
“I have no idea how to reply to that.”  
“I never expected you to.” Poor Ruby just sat there frozen in shock doing a very good impression of a gold fish.


	9. Sinfully Innocent

If one were to asked to describe Beacon’s Headmasters mood they would say something like happy, delighted, joyful or even ecstatic, yet if one were to ask what brought on this mood they would have no answer. Yes Ozpin was in a wonderful mood, he had been since this weekend. Even if the school had been under attack.   
Ozpin carried himself happily with a sight jump in his step; on his face he wore a full smile and over all seemed to be in care free mood. When asked about his mood he simply said “Isn’t life glorious.” in a dreamy voice.   
“I wonder what’s got the headmaster so happy?” asked Sky lark, walking into the mess hall.  
“I dunno?” replied Russell Trush.  
“Maybe he finally laid old Goodwitch.” Snickered Cardin.  
Unfortunately for Team CRDL they just entered the hearing range of not only Glynda and Weiss as well.  
“Is that so Mr. Winchester?” hissed Glynda,” Has Professor Ozpin bedded me?”  
“Umm no ma’am?” Cardin gulped.  
“Well I suggest that you think before you start rumors.” With a humph, she and Weiss walked away.  
“What was that about?” asked Sky  
“I have no idea, but I swear this school is getting a weirder and weirder.” Team CRDL headed to their table.   
~•~  
Glynda Goodwitch walked into the headmaster’s office after sending Weiss off for the day.  
“Well the rumor mill is turning.” Sighed Goodwitch.  
“It was bound to start someday.” Ozpin looked up from his holoscreen.  
“I know but still.”  
“Glynda stop worrying, we both have our mates and should be joyful nor doubtful. Are you not happy that you have found your Weiss?”  
“Well of course I’m happy I found Weiss!” Glynda exclaimed, “I just don’t want these rumors to end up harming her. One’s peers can cause the most damage.”   
Ozpin sighed. “I know that Glynda, and yes I worry for Ruby, but that doesn’t mean I need to become paranoid.” Goodwitch sighed.  
“I can’t help it, I mean with the oncoming war….I just worry. It’s no longer keeping myself safe, but Weiss and our future family safe as well.”  
“I understand, but we must remember Ruby and Weiss are very good huntress in training and will be even better huntress. We may not be able to protect them when the time comes for battle, but we can give them the tools and training needed now.” Ozpin smiled at his old friend.  
“You know it’s really annoying when you can make me go from being mad at you one day to resurging the next.” Glynda sighed.  
“Roman says the same thing.” Ozpin chuckled,” Now what’s on today’s agenda?”  
~•~  
Meanwhile in an apartment near the city of Vale:  
James Ironwood glared at the file laid out on the table in front of him, the words: ‘R. Torchwick’ could be seen written in red letters.  
‘We almost had him,’ thought the General, ‘but he just had to be Ozpin’s mate.’ James sighed and look down at his arm, a band of light purple squiggles could be seen there. ‘Why did I have to be a fucking swiper? Couldn’t I just have a normal mate like everyone else?’ James got up and made himself a drink. “My life sucks” he said to no one.  
“That’s some positive thinkin’.” Came a female voice.  
“What do you want Jamie?” James turned to look at his sister, a fairly tall women with long curly black hair and brown eyes.  
“Oh nothing little brother, just came to see how you’re doing.”  
“I’m fine thank you.”  
“Oh really, cause it seems to me your still moping over that Ozpin fellow.”  
“I am not moping.” James snapped.  
“Sure you aren’t, your mad that Ozpin isn’t your mate and you’re taking it out on Roman.”  
“He’s a criminal!”  
“No, he just stole ‘your’ man.” Jamie smirked.  
James sighed, “We could have been great, Ozpin’s smart and a strategist, and I’m powerful if we were mates this war would’ve been over before it began.”  
“But it’s not meant to be dear brother, you’re meant to love another just like he is.” James scoffed.  
“Don’t bring that destiny bullshit into this, I’m going to bed you can show yourself out captain.” James got up and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
“There’s someone out there for you little brother you’ll see, one day.” Jamie sighed and left the apartment.   
~•~  
Back at Beacon classes were just about to end for the day:  
“I wish this class would end already.” Whined Yang.  
“Oh you just want to go see Junior.” Said Weiss.  
“Oh, and like you aren’t going to run off and see Goodwitch after class?” Blake retorted causing Weiss to blush. Ruby and Nora giggled at the exchange.  
“At least you two have someone to go see after class.” grumbled Jaune.  
“Tell me about it.” Ren said.  
“Don’t worry guys, your mates are all of age so it won’t be long before you find them.”   
“Hey I have a question, it’s kind of personal.” Pyrrha blushed.  
“Ask away.” Ruby replied.  
“Are any of you bonded?” all four mated girls blushed.  
“No” “Nope.” Not yet.” “Is that any of your business?” came the replies.  
The final bell rang and class was let out, team RWBY said goodbye to team JNPR then went out to the courtyard. Junior came up to them, hugged and kissed Yang and Blake, said goodbye, and the three went off. After five minutes Glynda walked across the courtyard, glaring at any misbehaving students until she came to Weiss. She said hello to Ruby then took Weiss back to her rooms. After two more minutes Ruby was suddenly grabbed from behind by Roman.  
“Hello red, had a good day?” Roman pressed a kiss into Ruby’s hair.  
“Why yes I did Ro, is Ozzie waiting for us?”  
“Why yes he is.”  
“Well let’s not keep him waiting, you know how he gets.” It’s only been a few days but Ruby was staring to understand the whole dominant thing.  
Roman extended his arm, “Shall we go my dear?”   
Ruby took his arm, “We shall.” The two redheads headed for Ozpin’s chambers happily, neither aware of the pair of eyes watching their every move.  
Ruby plopped down on the sitting rooms biggest couch exhausted after having Ozpin check her over for ‘injures’.   
“Love take your uniform off you’ll get it wrinkled.” Ozpin told Ruby.  
“Okay Ozzie.” Ru y got off the couch and went into ‘her’ room. Really it was the guest bedroom, but Ruby wasn’t ready to share a room with her mates yet so they gave her this one.  
‘Should I change into y pajamas or everyday clothes?’ Ruby thought as she slipped off her skirt and shirt standing in her underwear, never noticing the pair of green eyes that watched her before leaving.  
‘I’ll just put on my pajamas.’ Ruby finished getting dressed and went back down stairs. “Ro do we have any more cookies? Ro?” she called. “Ozzie are you still here?” Ruby searched the kitchen, the laundry room, the den, the balcony, and the rest of the 1st floor but could not find her mates. ‘Maybe they’re upstairs.’   
Ruby checked the upstairs office and the spare room’s before coming to the master bedroom, the door was slightly ajar. (Smut)  
Ruby peeked inside and gasped. Inside Roman was on all fours taking a sweating Ozpin from behind.  
“Harder Ozpin.” Roman panted, his body was moving in rhythm with Ozpin’s, and the sound of skin hitting skin could be herd.  
“Fuck Roman, Even after all this time you’re still tight.”   
“’Only…for you.”  
“Yes only I, not even Ruby can touch you here.” The thought of his other mate caused Ozpin to thrust faster, which made Roman moan louder.  
Ruby was having a bit of trouble, she was standing at the door way but every part of her body was screaming to join her mates on the bed. ‘I’m not ready for that yet.’” But you need release.” her instincts seemed to say. ‘I can’t.” “Well if you won’t let them take care of your needs do it yourself.” “I can’t-“the heat between her legs was too great and she could resist it no more. Ruby slid down to the floor and kicked off her pj pants and underwear. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and let he hand slide down between her legs, letting the sounds from inside the bedroom wash over her. She slide her fingers between he now wet folds and slowly inserted in finger, moaning all the while. She increased her speed as she inserted another finger growing closer to the edge, but no matter how close she got she just couldn’t fall over.   
Too caught up in her own pleasures she did not notice that her mates passion filled moans had stop, hers were the only sound filling the apartment. Ozpin and Roman were intently listening to their young mate as she worked for her release.   
‘I don’t think she can do it.” Roman’s low voice popped into his head startling him. After months of living together he was still not used to the bond and the powers that came with it, one being able to hear and send thoughts to his mates, though for now the bond was week since they weren’t completely bonded yet.  
‘Should we help her?” came roman’s voice again.  
‘I don’t think she’s ready for us to bond yet.” Even though the dominate side of Ozpin wanted nothing more than to mate with Ruby, he knew she needed time to cope with them being mates.  
‘What if we just touch, no mating just touching?”  
Ozpin thought for a minute “That might work.” He then pulled on his pant and went into the hallway, finding a very frustrated and aroused Ruby sitting on the floor. Ruby looked up at her mate fear and embarrassment showing in those silver eyes.  
“I….I….I did-“Ozpin shushed Ruby.  
“Can you finish?”  
“I’m sorry I-“  
“I believe I asked you a question.”  
“N-no I can’t.” Ruby looked down ashamed.  
“Then let us help you.” Ruby looked at him in fear. “Don’t worry we’ll only use our hands ok?”  
Ruby thought for a moment and nodded, she let Ozpin lead her into the bedroom and into Roman’s waiting arms. She laid back against Roman, who stroked her hair and whispered calming things into her ear. Ozpin used his hands to slowly work Ruby to completion, her soft and passionate moans filling the room as the three climaxed together before climbing into bed. Ozpin laid on the right side and Roman on the left, Ruby lay enclosed in her mate’s arms their warm bodies lulling her to sleep with Roman following behind her. Ozpin stayed up and voice commanded the apartment’s security system to lock up and turn the lights off, he smiled as he thought of the hectic past few days, but found himself not wanting to change a thing. ‘I finally have them.” Was the last thing he thought before he joined his mates in the land of slumber.


	10. Life-Flashes

Ruby Rose laid curled up against her mates on their sitting room couch. They had just finish watching a new movie and Ruby was slowly drifting off to sleep.  
Roberta Rosaline woke up like she did any other day, in the arms of her mates. She untangled her self and then sat up.  
“Oswald, Rollin, it’s time to wake up dears.” She shook her mates awake.  
“Roberta darling, what time is it?” came Oswald’s sleepy voice.

“Just after dawn dear. Now come on and get up, petunia has to go school and Rollin has to get Jackson and Jasmin from the train station.”

“Ugh why do I have to go get them? You know it takes about a day and a half to drive the carriage there, even with our fastest horses.” Rollin groaned as he rolled onto his back and draped an arm over his eyes.  
“You gotta go cause you’re the only one hellfire will let saddle her, now get your lazy ass up.” Roberta yanked the cover off her ginger haired mate.

“Alright, alright I’ll go.” Rollin shuffled to the bathroom.

“I’ll get started on breakfast.” Roberta grabbed a house robe and wrapped around herself, “can you go and get Petunia up please?”

“Sure darling.” Oswald grabbed his robe and went to the second bedroom of the Manor. Roberta walked into the kitchen and started cooking. The kitchen was fairly large compared to any of their neighbors, heck their whole house was. Of course that would be the case with anyone who had three of the highest respected members of not only the kingdom of vale nut Atlas as well living there.

The mansion sat near the border of the two kingdoms, it was painted a daisy white with sky blue shutters. On the inside a canary yellow with white trim, and the furnishings where all done in light greens and blues and some blacks and greys. The manor had 30 rooms and three floors, excluding the attic, wine cellar, and basement. There where 10 bedrooms, 8 ½ baths, two dining rooms, a parlor, a smoking room, a sun room, a small ballroom, a kitchen, a sitting room and a sparing room. 

As Roberta started to scramble eggs Oswald came into the kitchen with a small orange haired girl with bright green eyes.  
“Mamma Ruby.” The sleepy girl stretched her arms towards Roberta.”  
“Good morning my little flower, are you ready to go to school?”  
“No! No school!” the girl jumped out of Oswald’s arms and ran out of the room, nearly knocking over Rollin.  
“Hey! What’s got her upset this morning?” Rollin sat down at the kitchen table.  
“Apparently she doesn’t want to go to school.”

“Wonderful.” Rollin rolled his eyes.

“Are you still upset about going into town?” questioned Roberta.  
“Why can’t he just pay a driver to bring him back home?”

“You know how he feels about having one of us there to greet him and Ruby and I must attended to the school and trainees so, that leaves you Ro.”

Rollin sighed. “Alright fine, but I want Rosie all to myself when I get back, you can keep him company.” 

“Alright Ro,” Roberta placed down a plate of eggs and toast with jams and butter, “now eat up you’ve got a big day ahead of you. Don’t worry I’ll pack you some provisions for the road.”

“Thanks dear.”

“Now Oswald will you please go pry Petunia from her room?”

“Yes dear.” Grabbing a piece of toast he went after the green eyed child.

“I should probably call Yasmin and Bell about tomorrow’s training day.”

“I don’t see why you need to train, you’re already the best fighter the kingdoms got.” Rollin said around his mouth full of eggs.

“One of the best.” Roberta corrected. As she went into the parlor for the phone the world around her stated to fade and her pallor room melted into a white celling as Ruby Rose awoke.

Ruby laid there on her couch, it was still strange to call the things in Ozpin’s chamber’s hers, her mates on either side of her, she pondered her strange dream that felt so real almost like it was happing or did happen.

“You awake Red?” came roman’s dazed voice.

“Yeah.”

“I just had the strangest dream.” Puzzled the ginger.

“So did me.”

“So I’m guessing you two saw the life-flash to?” came Ozpin’s amused voice.

“Life-flash?” asked both redheads.

“What you two saw was a memory from one of our past lives as soulmates, as our bond progresses they will occur more often.”

“Oh that’s kinda cool.” Said Ruby sitting up.

“I just don’t get it.” Roman pouted.

“Get what love?”  
“Who name’s their child Rollin? And when did I learn to ride a horse?!” Ruby rolled her eyes and Ozpin chuckled.  
“Only you Ro, only you.”


	11. Explanations

“James you’re being unreasonable.” Ozpin said as set down the plans he and General Ironwood had been discussing.  
“Oh, how is that?” James said from his spot on Ozpin’s desk. He was happily discussing a new battle plans with Ozpin, he was happy since no one, not even Glynda, was here besides him and Ozpin.   
“This much force is not needed to secure one area, especially one of such small size.”  
James moved closer to Ozpin, “Then what do you propose we do Oz.”   
“James.” Ozpin warned, he knew the only time James called him Oz was he was trying to ‘seduce’ him.  
“Yes.” James drawled.  
“James stop. We’ve been over this, it’s not going to happen.”  
“But why not?” James was now standing directly before Ozpin, “Just because your mated doesn’t mean you have to faithful; you know that there are plenty of mated pairs who sleep with others. Besides you’re not even fully bonded, you don’t even have your second mate.”  
“Actually I do.”  
James scowled, “You do?”  
“Yes I do,” Ozpin pulled out his scroll that just buzzed, “And here she comes now.”   
‘She?’ James thought as the elevator doors opened behind him.  
Ruby Rose, and the rest of team RWBY stepped out of the elevator along with Roman, Glynda and Junior. Ozpin got up from behind his desk and scoped Ruby in his arms.  
“Hello love, did you have a nice lunch with Ro?” Ozpin asked, pressing a kiss into her hair.  
“Ro!?” James Thought angrily.  
“Why yes I did, we brought you back some mozzarella sticks and pretzel bread.” Ruby handed Ozpin a brown paper bag.  
“Mmm sounds delicious.” Ozpin then turned back to James. “James this is my second mate Ruby Rose, you met the day after the school dance.”  
James wanted to be mad, he wanted to loathe this girl like he loathed Roman, at least he told himself he did, but no matter how much he tried he could not get upset at this girl. In fact the girl interested him.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you properly Mrs. Rose.” He extended his hand, which Ruby took shyly.  
“Hello Mr. Ironwood.”   
“Please Ozpin and I have a long history,” At this Roman snorted, “so please, call me James.”  
“Okay, well you can call me Ruby.” Ruby gave James a sweet smile that caused something deep inside him to flutter.  
“I believe you were leaving general.” Came Roman’s flat voice, he did not like James and he especially did not like how he was smiling at Ruby.  
“Roman, don’t be rud-“  
“No no he’s right I should be going, Jamie and I have plans with Sam and Maxine tonight.” James made his way over to the elevator.  
“Tell them I said hello.” Ozpin called.  
“Will do Ozpin.” The elevator doors closed and the mated pairs were left alone.  
“Well that was an experience. Said Yang.  
“Why does a man that so good looking have to be such an ass.” Everyone looked at Roman.  
“Really Ro?” chuckled Ozpin.  
“I’m not sure if Ironwood’s mate would appreciate you saying that.” Said Blake.  
“Don’t worry that fuck face is a swiper.”  
“A swiper?” asked Ruby.  
“You know a swiper, those who don’t have a mate so they ‘swipe’ one.” Replied Weiss.  
“That’s not true Mrs. Schnee.” Ozpin sat down at his desk and pulled Ruby into his lap, “Swipers do have mates Ruby, but unlike the rest of us they are only subconsciously aware of them, therefore their markings don’t change when there mate becomes of age or when they come into contact with them.”  
“Uh what?”  
“Sis you know how the tales go about how soulmates are determined?”   
“Yeah, all soul mates start off as one soul, but break into two or more pieces and those pieces become soulmates. Right?”   
“Yeah and you know how when a soul splits the markings appear to help the pieces get back together.” Ruby nodded. “Well Swipers don’t have markings like us, they have markings but their different.”  
“Swipers love, are not consciously aware of their mates, meaning that they tend to deny having one and when they do find their mate or mates they have to fall in love the old way and win their mate over.”  
“They do?”  
“Yep, and unlike normies or poly-lovers a swiper’s mate can reject them.” Said Yang.  
“Really? Like you mean they can be dumped?”  
“Yes and no Red. Let’s say Junior was a swiper, well after he found out that Blake and Yang were his mates they could accept or reject him. If they accept him then their names would be printed on his hands in green letters, but if they reject him their names would still be on his hands but in a dark grey color. Also if they reject him he would be forced to stay near them and have some sexual contact with them or he could get seriously ill.”  
“It’s against the law to keep a rejected swiper from his mates.” In putted Blake.  
“Oh, so if Mr. Ironwood mates reject him he won’t be able to mate with his soulmates?”  
“Well only when they permit it and since he’s bound to his mate or mates he won’t be able to sleep with other people.” Said Glynda, “Though that is the reason they call them swipers, since a swipers mate doesn’t have any markings they tend to start relationships with other people so when a swiper does come to claim his mates it’s like they ‘swipe’ them.”  
“Oh. That’s kinda sad.”   
“Well it’s the path fate gave him and he must walk it.” Said Ozpin.  
“Hey Roman why do you hate him if you say he’s good looking?”  
“Oh no reason just that HE’S TRYING TO FUCK OUR MATE!” Roman growled.  
“Roman come here.” Ozpin ordered. Roman walked behind Ozpin desk, pulling a chair with him, and sat next to Ruby and Ozpin, who ran his fingers through the ginger’s hair to calm him.  
“I don’t hate him I just hate him fact he’s trying to lay Ozzie. I mean how can you hate such a good looking guy.” Roman smirked.  
“Ugh please James is as good looking as he is selfless.” Scoffed Glynda.  
“Why do you hate him Mrs. Goodwitch?” asked Yang.  
“Simple he’s an arse.” With that the whole room burst out laughing.  
~•~  
Meanwhile at a hidden apartment in the inner city:  
“Cinder I’m back and I have some news.” Emerald called as she walked in to the expensively furnished apartment.  
“Did you find out who Romans mates are?” Cinder stepped out of the kitchen.  
“Yep. It’s that old guy Ozpin and some little red haired student named Ruby.” Emerald handed over two files with pictures attached to each.  
“Hmm the Red head is a little cutie, and Ozpin isn’t so bad looking.” Cinder hummed.  
“Why does it matter? Aren’t we just going to kill them to get back at that traitor?”  
“Oh sweet, sweet Emerald don’t you see how brilliant this is. Of course I still want to have roman as my own just like before, but now he has brought along a great opportunity. Now we have a way to gain the help of not only Beacon’s head master but one of their best students.”  
“Best?”  
“Oh come on I know you say how well ruby fought at the train crash, she’s excellent,” cinder stalked around Emerald, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor,” just imagine what type of chaos we could cause with her skills. Also Neo tells me that her sister also has some incredible abilities and she’s very protective of her sister, as are a lot of good students a Beacon. So if we get Ruby…”  
“We’ll get all of those other students as well.”  
“See I knew your weren’t stupid.” Cinder traced her thumb over Emerald’s bottom lip causing the green haired girl to shutter.  
“T-Thank you Cinder.”  
“Hmm now let’s have a drink shall we?” Cinder grabbed Emerald’s hand,” then we can see about rewarding you for a job well done.”  
“Y-yes Cinder.” The two walked back into the kitchen.  
~•~  
Meanwhile in an upscale restaurant in the city:  
“I’ll have a glass of chardonnay and a serving of ratatouille please.” Jamie said to a waiter. She and James were at ‘La Vue’, a French style restaurant waiting for their friends Samuel and his mate Maxine.  
“And for you sir?” the waiter asked James, who was staring out the window where Beacon could be seen in the distance.  
“I’ll have a glass of scotch please.” James said, not looking from the window.  
“Well it seems someone needed to get out.” Came the voice of Maxine, a tall women with short bright blue hair, dark grey eyes, and bronze colored skin. Next to her was her mate Sam, an average heighted man with dark blonde hair, light green eyes, and fair skin.  
“Sam, Maxine! You made it!” Jamie stood and hugged her two friends,” How was the trip from Atlas?”  
“Oh it was fine Captain, and I assume yours and the general’s was just as fine?”  
“It was alright Maxie,” James smiled at the reaction he got from using a nickname his lieutenant hates, “and please you know to address me by name not rank in social settings.”  
“Well shall we eat?” asked Sam pulling out his mates chair before sitting in his own.  
“Here are some more menus for your new guest.” The waiter reappeared, “And, have you decided what you wish to eat this evening sir?” he asked James.   
“I’ll have some Mushroom Risotto please,” James handed the Waiter his menu.  
“I’ll take some red wine and Creamed Onion Gratin please.” Came Maxine’s order   
“Alright and for you sir?”  
“Hmm I’ll have some brandy and what did you order to eat Jamie?” asked Sam.  
“Ratatouille.”  
“I’ll have that then.”  
“Alright I will be right out with your drinks.” The waiter walked away.  
“So James any luck in your soulmate search, or are you still caught up in that sexy headmaster and his hot red head?”  
“Roman is not hot.” James snorted.  
“That wasn’t what you were saying last year.” Teased Maxine.  
“Hmm I believe last year you said something along the lines of ‘If he turns out to be my mate I wouldn’t mind fucking onto our side.’” Chuckled Sam.  
“This is not appropriate dinner conversation.” James scowled.  
“Ah but its true dear James…Thank you dear.” The waiter returned with the wine, brandy, and scotch and walked away. “You don’t want just Ozpin but roman as well, don’t deny it.” Maxine sipped her wine.  
“I don’t see why you just don’t ask them for a quick fuck, I mean they’re not completed yet so what’s the problem?”   
“But that is the problem Sam, they did find their other mate.” James sighed.  
“Oh, well your out of luck it seems.” Replied Sam  
“Not entirely.” Maxine smiled.  
“What do yo- Did you have a vision?” whispered Jamie, Maxine’s semblance allowed her to see future battle plans her opponent makes ahead of time and sometimes she can see the fate of those around her.  
“Umm hmm.”  
“Well what was it Maxie?”  
“I can’t tell it all as you know, but I did see a very intimate moment between James and three other people.”  
“Really?” Asked Sam and Jamie at the same time, Maxine nodded.  
“Well looks like the universe doesn’t hate you little brother.” James scoffed and turned back towards the window trying to hide the small, hopeful smile that had made its way onto his lips.


	12. Jealousy can be madding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick clarification: “Speaking aloud” ‘Thoughts/speaking to instincts’ ‘Instincts speaking’ “Soulmate speaking through Bond’  
> Credit: I don’t own these characters Rooster teeth does I’m just fucking with them

Pyrrha Nikos was staring out of her dorm window, the clock tower of Ozpin’s office could be seen in the distance, as she did whenever she was contemplating life. This was how the rest of team JNPR found her when they awoke a few minutes later.  
“Morning guys.” Jaune stretched as he got out of bed, “You okay Pyrrha?” he asked.  
“Yeah just…thinking.” the huntress sighed.  
“About?” came Nora’s chipper voice.  
The red haired huntress looked down at her arms, where nothing was present, no markings or symbols. “It’s just I see team RWBY with all of their mates and I can’t help but want mine, but of course mine has to be a swiper.”  
“Oh Pyrrha,” Ren placed a hand on his teammates shoulder, “they’ll come, heck we’re all waiting for our mates.”  
It was true, team JNPR’s mates seemed to be taking their sweet time. While Jaune, Ren, and Nora’s mates were all of age, they had yet to claim them, and of course poor Pyrrha was the mate of a swiper so she had no way of telling anything about her mate or mates.  
“Thanks Ren. It’s just hard seeing the other teams so happy.”  
“Hey Team CRDL doesn’t have their mates.” Said Nora.  
“Ha, I’m sorry for whoever’s mated to those oafs.” Snorted Jaune, “Don’t worry about it Pyrrha your mate will come, at least you don’t have to wait for three like me and Ren.”   
“Hey we should get going classes a will be starting in hour and half.” Ren said.  
“I’m so glad we’ve only got a half day to day.” Nora smiled.  
“Yeah, oh don’t forget we’re meeting up with Sun and Neptune after classes.”  
“Yeah the junior detectives.” Nora rolled her eyes and Pyrrha giggled.  
“Hey those two are pretty cool.” Defended Jaune.  
“Whatever our leader says.” Pyrrha and Nora left to get dressed.  
~•~  
Ruby Rose was sleeping peacefully in her room in Ozpin’s chambers when she was disturbed by small kisses being placed on her neck and chin.  
“Hmm stop.” She bated at whoever was kissing her.  
“Make me Red.” Roman stopped kissing Ruby’s neck only to take up nibbling her ear.  
“Yes.” Ruby moaned, eyes still closed.  
“Gosh do I want to fuck you.” Roman ran a hand over her breast.  
“Hmm, as much as I’m enjoying watching this, Ruby and I need to get to school.” Ozpin said from the doorway.  
“Can’t I just stay in bed?” groaned Ruby.  
“Of course if you don’t mind being fucked into the mattress then I’ll happily cancel classes today.” Ozpin licked his lips.  
“Uh I’m going to have to take a rein check.” Ruby quickly scooted out of the room and into her bathroom, blushing all the while.  
“Were never going to get her to sleep with us if you don’t stop teasing her.” Sighed Roman.  
“You know I can’t help it, whenever I see her my dominate is screaming ‘Fuck her, claim her, impregnate her’. It’s hard to control myself.”  
“Well if you don’t control yourself well never claim her.” Roman snapped as he stormed form the room.  
Ozpin sighed, not only does he have a scared and embarrassed mate to deal with, but an annoyed and pissed off one as well. ‘Well this day is off to a great start.’ He thought as he left for his office.  
~•~  
“Glynda have you seen my hair tie?” asked Weiss as she finished getting ready for the day in Glynda’s chambers.  
“It should be on the vanity dear.” Came Glynda’s response.  
“I see it.” Weiss pulled her hair in her everyday side ponytail. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes just grabbing some files for Ozpin and that Idiot James.”  
“You really hate General Ironwood.”  
“No, I hate the way he treats everything like it’s a dick measuring contest.” The blonde clicked her tongue in annoyance.   
Weiss wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist and kissed her neck. “Don’t worry about it, dear.”  
“I just hope James’ idiocy doesn’t rub off on Ozpin.”  
“I don’t think Torchwick will let him get close enough for that.” Weiss chuckled.  
“Roman does seem possessive of Ozpin, though I wish he wasn’t so…so...”  
“Rude, sarcastic, cheeky?”  
“Yes, yes, and yes.” Weiss chuckled.  
“Don’t worry Ruby is there to balance those two out.”  
“Do you really dislike Miss Rose?” questioned Glynda.  
“No. I just act like that to toughen her up a bit, I mean she’s going to be the youngest huntress out there when we graduate. Besides you can’t live months in a dorm without that little goofball growing on you.”  
“Well if you’re alright with her then I suppose I can…tolerate her.”  
“Trust me once you spend more time with her you’ll see it’s nearly impossible not to love her.”  
Glynda snorted, “We’ll see, now let’s get going.”   
~•~  
Pyrrha closed her locker after she placed Miló and Akoúo̱ in it. She was still a little down about not having her mate, even beating all of team CRDL in a flawless victory didn’t take ease her mood. She begin the walk to the mess hall lost in thought about her potential mate.  
‘They must be of age by now.’ She thought, ‘they’re probably intelligent, strong, a hunter, and a leader.’ She begin to list the traits that would complement her. ‘Hmm it sounds like my mate has the same traits as professor Ozpin.’ She chuckled to herself remembering how she used to look up to her now headmaster during her years of training and even developed a deep crush on him in recent years. That crush was one of the reasons she chose to attend Beacon out of all the other schools she got into.  
‘Of course the young redhead had to take him from you’ came a voice so loud and clear it sounded like it was coming from inside her head.  
“Who said that?” Pyrrha said aloud.  
‘I did’ came the voice again.  
“And you are…wait are you my instincts?” everyone was born with a set of instincts that help them in life, yet everyone’s are capable of different things. For some the instincts are only good for helping find mates or choosing right from wrong, For others, like hunters and huntresses, they act as defense mechanisms, powering semblances and controlling auras. Instincts are always present, yet for most they don’t make then selves known until some life changing event. Though some can hear them since birth, those people tend to be ahead of their age group. (Hmm who do we know like that *wink, wink nudge nudge*)  
‘Yep you may call me Dan’s (Pronounced doe.)’  
‘That’s French for within right?”   
‘Qui.’ Came the voice’s replay. The voice was soft almost melodic. ‘Now back to your problem.’  
‘My problem?’ Pyrrha asked confused.  
‘Yes the one dealing with your Ozpin getting stolen from you by that child.’ The last word was spoken with such venom it made Pyrrha shiver.  
‘Ruby didn’t steal anyone from me, Ozpin is her mate.’  
‘Oh please that child could never be his mate, Ozpin is as you said strong, wise, and powerful. She is nothing more than a child playing an adults game. She and Ozpin have nothing in common but you two do. The two of you could be amazing with each other.’  
‘but-‘  
‘Think about it you could me headmistress of one of the most powerful academy’s in the world.’  
‘I don’t know it seems wrong. I mean yeah I have crush on Ozpin but-‘Pyrrha turned the corner to see Ruby and Ozpin talking, she pressed herself against the wall and listened.  
“Ruby I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you this morning.” Said Ozpin  
“It’s ok, just try not to make comments like that.” Ruby said sheepishly.  
“I’ll try love but no guarantees, I’ll be on edge till we mate.”  
‘They’re not mated yet what the hell is she waiting for?!’ Pyrrha thought.  
‘See what I mean, she’s childish.’  
“I’m trying Ozzie but it’s still hard to wrap my head around the fact that I’m technically married to you and Roman.”  
“I know love, we’ll get there.” Ozpin leaned into kiss Ruby on the lips but she turned her head so he only kissed her cheek.  
‘She hasn’t even kissed him yet!’   
‘Like I said she has no business being with him.’  
‘What can we do about it?’  
‘Your semblance let’s you take fate into your own hands right?’  
Pyrrha thought for a moment ‘Did she really want to do this?’ with one last look at the couple she left the hallway.   
‘What do I need to do?’  
~•~  
“Neptune your hair looks fine now come on.” Sun said as his blue haired friend checked his hair in the shuttles window for the hundredth time.  
“Alright, I just need to make sure I look cool.” Neptune said.  
“Well we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” The two stepped of the shuttle into the entrance of Beacon academy.  
“Sun, Neptune over here.” Nora waved from the school’s gates.  
Team JNPR stood off to the side of Beacon’s gates all wearing casual clothing and each was carrying a different picnic supplies. Nora a picnic basket, Jaune a cooler, Ren some sitting pillows, and Pyrrha a checkered blanket.  
“Hey guys.” Neptune and Sun walked over to the group. “IS everybody else down on the field already?”  
“Yep, we should probably go before the good spots are takin.” Due to Ozpin’s good mood about finally having both of his mates he decided to give his students a break by throwing a small party in the safe part of the forest. There would be a movie playing and teams were encouraged to bring their own refreshments and relax for the night.   
Team JNPR and their guest begin to walk down to where the movie would be playing. They passed team CRVY, Yang, Blake and Junior, and team CRDL before the found a spot at the bottom of a hill where Ruby, Ozpin and Roman where set up along with the general, his captain and their lieutenant and major, as well as Goodwitch and Weiss.  
“Isn’t strange seeing those two together?” asked Sun as he helped Pyrrha with the blanket.  
“Who Goodwitch and Weiss?” asked Jaune, sun nodded, “Yeah a little, I mean it’s not everyday you see your ex crush and your assistant principle cuddle.”  
“Oh grow up Jaune.” Chastised Pyrrha.   
“Neptune care to help me set up the plates?” Nora asked.  
“Sure, I just can’t put too much strain on my arms though.”  
“Why?” asked Ren placing pillows.  
“Oh mister cool over here came into his dominance yesterday so his markings are sore.” Answered Sun.  
“You’re a dominate?” came a familiar voice from behind.  
“Hey Ruby and yeah.” Neptune turned to meet the grey eyed girl, yet when he went in for a hug she stepped back.  
“I wouldn’t do that, Ozpin’s sensitive about other men touching me.” She looked to where her mates where sitting, following her gaze the others could see Ozpin’s green eyes staring right back at them narrowed in suspicion. He looked like he was about to get up but Roman held him in place.  
“Yikes, I’ve never seen him look so scary.” Said Sun, nobody noticed how Pyrrha seemed to be scowling.  
“Yeah but you can’t blame him, I’ll be the same once I claim my mates, well now that I can actually claim them.”  
“You couldn’t before?” ruby asked tough she was eyeing the box of cookies Jaune just pulled form the basket.  
“No you see Ruby as a poly-dominate my mates not only have to wait until I’m of age but wait until I claim at least one of them before they can claim each other.” The girl looked confused.  
“You know how Torchwick was able to claim you?” Nora asked, Ruby nodded, “Well he was only able to do that since Ozpin claimed him first.”  
“Oh. I still don’t get it.”  
“It’s like this,” Neptune walked over to Ren, “Let’s say Ren was my mate as well as Jaune’s, Ren and Jaune could touch all they want but their markings would not change unless I touched Ren or Jaune.” Neptune touched Ren to demonstrate only to have his left arm burn. Ren and Neptune dropped to the ground causing Jaune and Sun to rush over to them only to have their marks burn at the contact, and being the smart young men that they are they put two and two together and grabbed each other’s arms as well.  
“Well that was unexpected.” Ruby said after the shock had worn off “Well congrats! I’m going back to my mates, the movies starting soon and Ozpin seems to be getting antsy. Congrats again.” Ruby waked back up the hill.  
“Are you okay?’ Pyrrha asked the newly mated group who were just staring at each other.  
“Are you kidding I’ve never been better! I finally have my mates!” Neptune exclaimed, “And they’re not half bad looking.”  
“Hey!” the other three men said.  
“I’m kidding.” Neptune sat down laying against a small pile of pillows,” come here.” The other three quickly complied and laid close to their mate.  
“Aww you four look so cute together.” Yang shouted from across the field.  
“Shut it Xiao Long.” Retorted Neptune  
“Hey don’t make come over there and kick your ass again Mr. junior detective!”  
“WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT IT?” Yelled Weiss.  
“Sorry Ice queen I didn’t mean to offend your precious eardrums.”  
Weiss was about to move but decided not to, “Your lucky I’m so comfortable in my mate’s arms or I would freeze your ass.” Weiss settled back up against Glynda.  
~•~  
Ozpin watched as his young mate climbed back up the hill where all the high ranking personal and their mates where located.  
“So it seems Jaune, Sun, Neptune, and Ren are mates.” Ruby settled in between Ozpin and Roman.  
“We heard.” Chuckled Roman.  
“Here love eat.” Ozpin handed Ruby a bag of Cookies and some lemonade, which she happily took.  
“The movies starting.” Roman said. The torches that were set up dimed and a giant holograph appeared in the darkness.  
“What type of movie did you pick out Roman?” Ruby asked. Ozpin let Roman pick out tonight’s features as a peace offering for this morning.   
“A variety, but the first one’s horror.”  
“H-horror?” Ruby stammered.  
“Do you not like that genre love?’ Ozpin asked concerned.  
“I used to but Yang likes to pull pranks on me after we watch one so I get scared a little.” She blushed embarrassed.  
“Don’t worry love we won’t let anything happen to you.” Ozpin kissed the top of Ruby’s head and the movie started.  
The movie was a good half hour in when Ozpin noticed Ruby shaking a bit. Being the good mate he was he decided to take her mind off of the movie. (Smut)  
Ozpin pushed Ruby’s head to get a better angle of her neck.  
“What are yo-“Ruby was cut off by Ozpin kissing and sucking on the right side of her neck, leaving small hickies behind. She moaned as he ran a hand over her breast and down her torso until he reached the edge of her skirt.  
“May I?” he stopped his attack on her neck to ask.  
“Yes.” Ruby replied breathlessly.  
Ozpin slid first on hand between her skirt and rubbed the front of her panties. “Spread your legs a little further.” He commanded. He stopped rubbing the front of her underwear only to place his hand inside the now moist material. He slid his fingers along the wet material, teasing her entrance with ever stroke.  
“Please s-stop t-teasing.”   
“And what would you like me to do love?” he whispered in her ear.  
“Pu-put them in please.”  
“Hmm, I don’t understand what you’re asking.” His breath ghosted across her ear lobe.  
“F-inger, I want you to finger me Ozzie!”   
“Good girl.” Ozpin slowly inserted one digit into his wet mate’s entrance. “Ruby I want you to imagine that it’s my cock giving you this pleasure. Imagine it going inch by inch till it’s fully sheathed within you” He smiled when he felt his mate shutter at his words. Next to him Roman groaned biting his lip. HE wanted to be helping Ozpin but couldn’t touch Ruby unless Ozpin instructed him to.  
“Roman love come here closer to Ruby’ he sent through their bond.  
Roman scooted to the right of Ruby and Ozpin leaned over to his ear. “Play with her breast love.” He instructed.  
Roman kissed her neck just like Ozpin and slid both hands under her blouse and undid her bra. After removing said bra he cupped both of her milky breast and rubbed her perk nipples between his fingers. Ruby moaned at the sensation of having bot of her mates kissing her neck and fucking her. Noticing that they were both hard she took a deep breath and grabbed both of the through their pants. The two men stooped kissing ruby’s neck and looked in her eyes, seeing she wanted to do this they quickly unzipped their pants.   
Ruby took Ozpins thick member in her right hand and Roman’s long one in her left and began to stroke slowly at first teasing both tips with her thumbs. She soon quickened the pace of her pumps causing Ozpin to pump his fingers faster and Roman to squeeze her breast more. With their moans lost by the sound of the movie Ruby came with both her mates names on her lips flowed by Roman and finally Ozpin. The three panted with glazed over eyes reveling in their afterglow before cleaning themselves and cuddling together to watch the rest of the movie.  
~•~  
James knew he shouldn’t have watched but he couldn’t gear his eyes away from the three in front of him. He watched as Ozpin brought both his mates to completion with his fingers and kisses, yet his focus was on the silver eyed girl in the middle.  
‘Intoxicating huh?’ came the smooth voice of his instincts, goes by the name of vedere (pronounced v-deer).  
‘What do you what? And what is that supposed to mean?”   
‘You’ll see in due time umano io chiamo casa.”  
James snorted and turned back to the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow eight pages that’s a lot okay quick recap: Pyrrha is the mate of a swiper, and can now hear her instincts named Dans- in or within-French. Jaune, Neptune, Sun, and Ren are mates and Neptune is their dominate. James’ instincts are called vedere: see- Italian (Remember the names and their meanings it’s important *wink wink*). Someone else has instincts yet we don’t know yet. Oh and umano Io chiamo means: human I call home.  
> Okay all caught up? Good. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember reviews make writers happy.


	13. On A Knife's Edge

"Ruby!” called Jaune Arc as he ran towards his friend.  
"There you are Jaune! What took you so long, the class starts in five minutes. “Ruby replied. The pair were on their way to a new class on leadership taught by none other than General Ironwood.  
"Sorry I got held up." the blonde caught up to Ruby.  
"Let me guess, Neptune?” Ruby teased.  
Jaune blushed, “Yeah, he’s been really on edge since the picnic.”  
“Don’t worry it’s only been three days, he'll calm down after about a week or two.” The two walked into the big classroom filled with other team leaders from all years.  
"Really?”  
"Really what?" came the voice of Coco.  
"Oh hey Coco. I was just telling Jaune that his dominant will calm down after a while."  
"Oh yeah your one of Neptune's mates right?” Jaune nodded, “Ruby’s right, just let him be protective for now and it'll blow over. I mean I was like that with Fox."  
"Really?”  
"Yeah I got so protective I locked him in our dorm room and wouldn't let anyone near him, not even our team members.”  
The general walked in and everyone took their seats.  
"Good morning young hunters and huntress', welcome to leadership sculpting and battle tactics. In this class you will learn to lead your teams efficiently and effectively. You will also learn to lead your team to victory in any battle. Now would all first years please come to the front and former a single file line facing the class?"  
A small group of ten first years lined up shoulder to shoulder.  
"Now please state your name, the team you lead, as well as its members."  
The first years went down the line till it got to Cardin  
"I'm Cardin Winchester my team is CRDL and it’s made up of: Russell Thrush, Dove Bronze, and Sky Lark."  
Next came Jaune, “I’m Jaune Arc, my team is JNPR, and its members are: Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren.  
Finally Ruby, “My names Ruby Rose I’m a part of team RWBY and my other members are: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.”  
“Thank you first years. Now in this class you be rewarded points which will go to your teams school rank. Just now Miss Rose was the only first year to earn a point, since she was the only one to properly introduce her team.”  
Cardin raised his hand. “Yes Mr. Winchester?”  
“What do you mean that little pip squeak,” Ironwood’s eyes narrowed at this, “was the only one to say her team right, we all said the same thing.”  
“Would any of you upper classmen care to explain to Mr. Winchester what he and all but Miss Rose did wrong? Yes you…uh….Miss Adel I believe?”  
“Listen kid,” Coco began, “There is no I in team. Ruby over here said “I’m a Part of.” Not “My team is” yes you do lead them but you’re all the same in a team while there may be a leader no one is better than the other your all the same.”  
“Thank you Miss Adel. Now as Miss Adel stated, you’re no better than the members of your team are. The way your team acts in battle is a reflection of your leadership skills. To be able to lead your team you must know your members, so once again we’ll go down the line but this time I want you to say if any of your team members are mated or not.”  
Just like before the first years went down the line till they reached Cardin.   
“Mr. Winchester is there a reason why you are not answering?”  
“I don’t know who my team is mated to” Cardin rolled his eyes.  
“Okay Mr. Arc.”   
“Well, in my team only I and Ren are mated and that’s to each other and our mates Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong. Nora and Pyrrha aren’t mated yet Pyrrha is mated to a swiper.” James cocked a brow at the last part.  
“Miss Rose.”  
“Well all of my team is mated including myself. My sister Yang is mated to Blake and a guy named junior, Weiss is mated to professor Goodwitch, and I am mated to-”  
“Yeah, yeah pip squeak we all know your fucking the headmaster.” Interrupted Cardin.  
“Mr. Winchester! I will not have this type of behavior in my classroom.”   
“Oh I’m so afraid the big bad generals going to get me! This is Vale not Atlantis you can’t do shit to me.”  
“He might not be able to, but I can.” Everyone turned to look at the door to see Ozpin and Roman standing there. “So Cardin might I ask why you feel the need to disrespect my mate?”  
“Uh um...” Cardin looked nervous.  
“What’s Wrong Cardin, cat got your tongue?” Roman stalked close to the now shaking boy. “You know your not that bright Cardin, I mean no smart person would insult the mate of a powerful headmaster, an ex-criminal, and whose also the sister of a crazy pyrotechnic manic. You’re ether really brave or incredibly stupid.”   
“I’m going to guess the lather.” said Yang.  
“Ozpin might I ask what you’re doing here?” questioned James.  
“Well we wanted to see how your class was going and decided to sit in. it appears we mad perfect timing.” Ozpin was glaring at Cardin, the kind of glare you give someone when you’re planning their murder in your head.  
“I presume that you will handle Mr. Winchester in a professional manner.”   
“Of course I am a professional man after all.” Ozpin smiled, “Now Mr. Winchester I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning at eight sharp.”  
“But tomorrow’s Saturday!” exclaimed Cardin.  
“It would appear it is, oh well.” Ozpin smiled innocently.  
“Ozpin I do believe Roman is starting to rub off on you.” smirked Coco.  
“Yeah she’s right, and I’m not sure if I should be proud or scared.” Said Roman, “We’ll see after classes red.” With that they left.  
“Now that that little show is over you first years may be seated.” Stated James, “Now who can tell me the importance of monitoring your teams auras?”  
~•~  
“How was the class?” asked Neptune as his mate Jaune entered their dorm. Ozpin had given the new mates team RWBY’s old room.  
“Interesting, Ozpin and Torchwick almost killed Cardin.”  
“Why?” asked Ren   
“He insulted Ruby right in front of him.” Jaune sat down on his bed.  
“Does he have a death wish or something? I mean I’m new to this whole mate thing but I’m pretty sure you don’t insult someone in front of their dominate.”  
“Defiantly not. Hey Neptune what would you do if someone insulted us?” questioned Jaune.  
“Oh that’s easy. I would probably rip their tongues out and make them swallow it, but that’s if they insult you. I don’t know what I’d do if they dared to touch you.”  
“…I don’t know how to respond to that…” Sun stared at his dominate.   
“I wouldn’t expect you to, now come here Jaune I haven’t seen you since this morning.” Jaune walked over to Neptune’s bed and climbed into his arms. Neptune began to run a hand through the blonde locks on his mate.   
“Mmm that feels nice.” Jaune closed his eyes and leaned into touch.  
After a few more minutes of petting Neptune stopped and Jaune opened his eyes. “What’s wrong Neptune?”  
“Jaune I know it’s only been three days, but can I kiss you?” Neptune stroked his mate’s blushing cheek.  
“Uh…umm ok.” Neptune lifted Jaune’s chin and closed the distance between their lips. Jaune was ridged at first but his instincts allowed him to relax into the kiss. He felt the warmth of his mate’s lips, the security of his arms, he felt the comfort from his mate’s aura, he felt……..home.  
The pair continued to kiss until the need for air became apparent causing them to reluctantly pull apart.   
“Wow.” Neptune said with dazed eyes.  
“Yeah that was…amazing.” Jaune said, too looking dazed.  
“Congrats Jaune, you’ve just become my favorite.”  
“Hey…since when is there favorite?” asked Sun.  
“Since now.” Neptune pulled Jaune up to his chest and pressed a kiss into his hair.  
Ren was looking flustered and staring at the floor.  
“Ren what’s wrong?” questioned Neptune.  
“I…I…..I- it’s just too much.” Ren grabbed his school bag and left.  
“What’s that all about?” Sun look at the door his mate just left through.  
“Nora.” Jaune answered.  
“Huh?”  
“Ren and Nora were really close and when he got his soulmate mark he thought for sure it would be her, but as you know it wasn’t. I think he’s still kinda hoping they could be together.” answered Jaune.  
Neptune got up, “Where are you going?”  
“To talk to Ren.” He left.  
~•~  
“Ozzie how much further.” Ruby groaned for the third time.   
“Just a little further love.” Ozpin said leading a blindfolded Ruby to a secret location. He and Roman organized a surprise for their young mate and know where ready to unfold it.  
“Okay just through this door.” Ozpin lead his young mate into a room where he then removed the blindfold.  
“Surprise Red!” Roman said as they came through the door.  
In the room there was a high level workshop. Tools and parts lined the walls and a nice sized workbench was on the back wall as well as a door with ‘Garage’ written in red letters.  
“What is all this?” Ruby said going to inspect some of the tools.  
“It’s your workshop love.”  
“My workshop?”  
“Well red, Yang told us how you loved to tinker with things when you were little and how at signal you were the one people went to when their weapons malfunctioned.”  
“So I decided that you could put your talents to good use here at Beacon and we worked together to set this up.” Ozpin walked over to Roman was leaning against the workbench, and watched as their mate inspected her new workshop with wide grey eyes.  
“So what do you think Red?” Roman asked and soon he and Ozpin found themselves with arms filled with Ruby.  
“I love it, thank you.” She looked up at her mates.  
“No problem love, no sense in letting your talents to go to waste.” Ozpin smiled and ran his and through ruby’s hair, yet when he looked at his young mate he saw here blushing and scowling.  
“What it s love?” Ozpin asked concerned  
“Yeah red most people don’t scowl when they receive a gift.” Roman asked worried red didn’t actually like her gift.  
“C-can I-I kiss you guys?” Ruby stammered out, looking everywhere but her mates.  
Ozpin smiled and lifted his mate’s chin, “Ruby you never have to ask to show us affection, of course you can kiss us.”  
“Okay.” The red head gulped and brought her lips up to Ozpin’s, who practically melted at the taste of her lips. The kiss though short was electric and sent shivers down their spines and a sense of warmth overwhelmed them both. They finally broke apart and Ruby turned to the anxious Roman who soon felt that electric spark as he kissed Ruby.  
The two kissed until a growling sound caused them apart. Watching his two mates locked in a kissed sent his dominate side off and all he could think about was fucking them. (Smut……… sorta………. I guess……IDK)  
Ozpin grabbed the two red heads around the waist and pulled them to him. He roughly kissed Roman while running his hand up ruby’s torso and cupping one of her breast. He pushed Roman against the workbench and pulled Ruby in between them. Catching on Roman pulled Ruby flush against him and leaned near his ear.  
“I don’t think we can stop him now he’s too far gone,” he whispered. “Just go along with it if he goes to far tell me and I’ll get you out of here while I calm him. Okay?”  
Ruby nodded.  
“Stop talking.” Ozpin growled out. He ground himself into ruby’s backside causing her to lean into Roman’s now rock hard erection drawing moans from both of them.  
He continued to do this, resisting the urge to just take Ruby here and now until Ruby broke the moment of passion.  
“O-ozpin ...I-I I…I…….I” Ruby stammered.  
“Say it.” Ozpin growled, slightly irritated.  
“I want to give you a blowjob!” Ruby scrambled out blushing as red as her hair. Ozpin stopped his motions and looked at his mate.  
“Are you sure?” He questioned sounding slightly less animalistic.  
Ruby nodded and pushed Ozpin next to Roman on the bench and dropped to her knees. She unzipped the tick member, which was coated in pre-cum, and ran a finger over the tip before licking it. She could taste the bittersweet taste of her dominate and enjoyed it, wanting to taste more she slipped the head between her lips causing Ozpin to throw his head back in pleasure. Slowly she slid the member down her throat inch by inch, she went slow and stopped a few times to allow her self to adjust when she gagged. Once she fit in as much as she could she began to bob her head. Slowly at fist but she soon picked up speed. She then felt Ozpin run a hand through her hair causing her to look up at her mates. Ozpin was enjoying his blowjob, yet he was now focused on his attack on Ronan’s neck while his other hand was pulling on the ginger’s member. Deciding to allow herself some pleasure Ruby spread her legs and slid a hand in her skirt and began to pump her fingers in and out of her wet opening. A few more moments later the trio came to completion together with Roman moaning out Ozpins name.  
Ozpin pulled Ruby up to them and the three revel in the warmth of each other while coming from their highs.  
“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” came a voice from the doorway.  
The trio looked to see James standing with his head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised.  
“James what are you doing here?” Ozpin said checking that he and his mates looked decent.  
“Oh nothing, just wondering why you failed to tell me there was an unmated leer on campus?” He glared at his old friend.  
“You mean Miss Nikos?”  
“Yes a member of team JNPR I believe. Why was I not informed of her existence?”  
“I’m sorry James I’ve had more pressing matters to attend to.” Ozpin pulled Ruby closer to him.  
“Well I have come to ask you if I may pursue Miss Nikos on the count that she may be my mate.”  
“I grant you permission.”  
“Thank you.” With that the general took his leave.  
“What just happened and what is a leer?” asked Ruby once James left.  
“A leer Red is the mate of a swiper. Leer is German for blank meaning their blank of marks.”  
“Oh. So Pyrrha is a leer and the general is going to see if she’s his mate?”  
“Yes love and I hope that she f she is James’ mate that she’ll be able to handle him and his arrogant personality.” Ozpin stood up “Come let’s go get cleaned up and get to bed.” The trio closed up Ruby’s shop and left.  
~•~  
Meanwhile on the roof overlooking beacon. Ren sat leaning against the ledge just thinking over his life and wondering when it got out of his control and why did his plans for his future shatter. The door to the roof opened and Neptune sat next to him.  
“Ren can we talk about this?” Neptune asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know about Nora.”  
“Damn it Jaune!”  
“Ren listen I know how you feel.” Ren scoffed. “Wait hear me out. There was this girl Kate we grew up together, and were inseparable. We would always fantasize about getting married and being mated we even played house all the time. Then she got mated to a guy named Jack and a few months ago they got married and I was invited and she asked me to give her away since her dad had died in the war. I honestly didn’t think I could do it but when I gave her to him at the altar I could see how happy she was and knew I could never make her that happy. I knew I had to find my mates so I could experience that happiness. Ren I know this isn’t how you planed on being mated and all but when I was younger I vowed that I would take care of my mates and cherish them. I swear I will love each of you and we’ll get married and have a nice house and be a family.”  
Ren looked up into Neptune’s eyes, “Do you really mean that?”  
“Well yeah. I mean I know most people wouldn’t think of me as a responsible guy but I really want to be a family. I want this to work and I know I know I may make mistakes, but that’s why we have each other with all four of will make it work.” Neptune looked into Ren’s eyes and grabbed his hands, “I promise that we’ll make through this war and have a happily ever after.”  
Ren searched Neptune’s eyes to see if he was telling the truth. His mates eyes held nothing but sincerity and love and at that moment he knew he would try just as hard to make this work and that he had to let Nora go. “Okay.”  
“Thanks Ren,” Neptune stood up, “Come now it’s getting late, let’s get back to bed.”  
Hand in hand the pair walked back to their dorm room.  
~•~  
In team RWBY’s old dorm room.  
“Nora have you seen my nightshirt?” asked Pyrrha walking out of the bathroom.  
“It may still be in the wash, you can borrow one of mine.” Nora replied sitting on her bed.  
“Thanks I’ll give it ba-“the red head was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it.” Nora walked to the door and called “Who is it?”   
“General Ironwood.” Was the reply.  
The girls looked at each other than Nora opened the door.  
“General what can we do for you?” asked Pyrrha.  
“My apologies Miss. Nikos for coming at this ungodly hour, but I have come to pursue you in account that I am a swiper and you are a leer.”  
Pyrrha’s eyes widened, “You’re a swiper? “  
“Yes and I wish to see if we are compatible.”  
“U-uh okay.”   
“Thank you I will return tomorrow to escort you to a date.” With the General took his leave.  
“Well that was….formal” Nora said closing the door.  
“Yeah, this semester is just filled with surprises.” Pyrrha climbed into bed.  
“Yeah.” Nora climbed into her bed.  
“Night.”  
“Night.” Nora switched of the light and the pair drifted to sleep.


	14. What brightens must dim

“I can’t believe I got a Saturday detention” Cardin Winchester groaned as he walked to headmaster Ozpin’s office for his punishment.  
‘Well maybe you shouldn’t have insulted his young mate.’ Came the voice of Sehen (Z-e-n) Cardin’s instincts.  
‘You told me to!’ Cardin snapped.  
‘I know, I know. It’s just she just ticks me off. Something about her causes your aura to go haywire mein Schiff.” Sehen replied.  
“Well we can’t let that pipsqueak get to us.” Cardin sighed, “I wonder what Ozpin has planned for me.” Cardin entered the elevator leading to Ozpin’s office and began his journey upward. After a few moments in the silent elevator the doors slid open to revel Ozpin’s clockwork office, and he and Miss. Goodwitch standing at Ozpin’s desk. The pair looked up when Cardin entered the room.  
“You wished to see me sir?” Cardin stood in front of Ozpin’s desk.  
“You’re late.” Goodwitch scowled. It was already 8:25.  
“If you don’t mind me asking Professor Goodwitch but why are you here?” Cardin raised an eyebrow at the blonde.  
“I Mr. Winchester, am her to insure that Ozpin doesn’t let his dominate interfere with your punishment. It could get dangerous, and honestly I wouldn’t blame him if he did….get out of hand.”  
“Mr. Winchester may I ask what do you have against my young mate?” Ozpin asked eerily calm.  
“My instincts say her presence cause my aura to go haywire.” Cardin answered.  
“And that gives you reason to humiliate her in front of others?” Ozpin’s eyes narrowed.  
Cardin snorted, “What did she cry?”  
“Why you pathetic-” Ozpin stood up from his desk abruptly only to be stopped by Glynda.  
“Ozpin he’s not worth it. Mr. Winchester it would be in your best interest not to provoke a powerful dominate. Unless you have a death wish of cours-” Glynda was interrupted by the elevator doors opening. Outstepped a sleepy looking Ruby in her grim pajamas. The red head stumbled her way to Ozpin and crawled into his lap.  
“Ädelsten wouldn’t shut up about you being pissed off and made me come to you.” Ruby nuzzled into her mates’ neck.  
“Ädelsten?” Ozpin asked pressing Ruby to his chest. Her aura calmed his temper down immediately, he almost forgot about Cardin.  
“My instincts.” Ruby yawned. “She’s been there since I was a baby.”  
“You’re a Débutant?” Glynda asked in surprise.  
“Yep.”  
“Hello can we please get back to the issue at hand.” Cardin rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yes Mr. Winchester your punishment.” Ozpin drawled. “For disrespecting my mate you will have to severe meals at the cafeteria for the next month and you will repaint and repair the old battle arena until it is in pristine condition. Also you will not have any student privileges for the duration of your punishment.”  
“Meaning no free periods except lunch, no off campus weekends, and a curfew of 8:45” Glynda smirked.   
“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT’S CRUEL!” Cardin steamed. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”  
“Oh Mr. Winchester that’s not cruel,” Ozpin chuckled darkly, “I could have you train with Roman and Junior. Now that would be cruel.”  
“Also I would like for you to apologies to my mate.”   
“Hell no!” Cardin snapped.  
“Oh well you can put it writing then. A clearly written four page apology explaining why you said what you did and explain why you were wrong. Do I make myself clear?” Ozpin raised an eyebrow.  
Cardin mumbled.  
“Do I make myself clear!” Ozpin hissed.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good now I believe you have an essay to write?” With that Cardin left through the elevator.  
“Well that was annoying.” Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Yes Mr. Winchester was being quite…..difficult.” Ozpin scowled.  
“Was that really necessary? All he did was talk about me.” Ruby questioned.  
“Yes, yes it was. Now where did you leave Roman?”  
“With his face in a bowl of cereal.” Ruby giggled.   
“What?” questioned Glynda and Ozpin simultaneously.  
“Well I woke him up to come see what was wrong with Ozzie, and he groaned walked down stairs, made himself and bowl of cereal, and plopped his head down in it.” Ruby smiled at the memory.  
“And you just left him there?” Glynda asked, trying to hide a smile.  
“Well I made sure he was still breathing.”  
“Made sure who’s still breathing?” The three occupants of the office turned to see Weiss standing in the elevator door.  
“Weiss dear what are you doing?” Glynda walked to her mate.  
“Wondering what you did to that bastard Cardin.” Weiss wrapped herself in her mate’s arms.  
“Don’t worry Cardin got the punishment he deserves, Mrs. Schnee.” Ozpin explained.  
“Good. Hey Ruby Myrtenaster has been acting up, do you mind taking a look at it?” Weiss asked.  
“Sure drop it off at my workshop and I’ll take a look at it when Ozzie, Ro, I get back.”  
“Where are you three going?” Glynda asked.  
“We have some errands to run and after we’re going to stop buy Juniors’ for lunch.” Ozpin asked.  
“Oh sounds fun.” Said Weiss.  
“Yep. Now let’s go grab Roman so we can leave.” Ruby pulled Ozpin from his chair.  
“Okay love,” Ozpin turned to Glynda, “Do you mind watching over everything? James will be out on a date with Miss Nikos from JNPR so he won’t be a problem.”  
“That poor girl. Yes ozpin I’ll watch everything.” Glynda said  
“Thank you Glynda.” Ozpin and room left to fetch their ginger haired mate.  
“Wait so the general and Pyrrha are dating now?” Weiss asked her mate.  
“Well technically they are trying to see if they are compatible enough for James to fall in love with her.” Glynda answered.  
“OH. You’re right poor Pyrrha.”  
~•~  
Meanwhile in an apartment above a club in the city:  
“Junior wakey, wakey.” Yang Xiao Long was trying to wake up her male mate.  
“He’s not waking up Yang.” Blake stated. Bumble bee (Your welcome XD) had been trying to wake their mate for the last thirty minutes.  
“He sleeps like a bear when he’s drunk. I mean we tried everything!”  
“Well not everything…” Blake blushed.  
“What do you me-…is my kitty cat felling a bit naughty?” Yang smirked.  
“Well it’ just....it’s been a while since we’ve done anything and well- it- it felt really good!” Blake rushed out the last bit and looked at the floor.  
Yang put her thumb under Blake’s chin and raised her head. “Kitty you don’t have to be embarrassed for feeling aroused.” She step closer to the faunas “Just tell me and I’ll make it all better.” Yang brought her lips to Blake and kissed her sweetly. (Smut)  
Yang lead the kiss slowly before tracing Blake’s bottom lip slowly with her tongue, asking for entrance. Blake parted her lips to allow her dominates tongue to explore her mouth. Yang took her time tracing every inch of her mate’s mouth, familiarizing herself with every corner. Blake moaned at the taste of her mate causing the blonde’s arousal to rise further. Yang reached her hands around he mate and put her fingers under the end of her shirt and pulling upward. The pair broke their now heated kiss to remove their shirts, but quickly rejoined their lips. After their shirts were disregarded on the floor Yang reached behind Blake and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Blake did the same to hers. Yang then pushed Blake down onto the bed, and placed herself on top of her. She placed her knee between her mate’s legs and rubbed her mate’s heat teasingly. Blake threw her head back and gave a throaty moan. Taking advantage of her mate’s now exposed neck, yang began to trial kiss down the faunas’ jaw line until she reached the crook in her neck. She than began to suck and pull on the flesh leaving a pretty noticeable bruise. The dominate inside of her purred at the marking of its submissive.   
Blake fisted her hands in her dominates blonde hair arching her back as she felt Yang move her hands over her breast and begin to play her with her now hard nipples. Blake was enjoying the sensations Yang was sending though her body, yet Yang was avoiding the one area she need touched.  
“Y-yang s-stop teasing me!” Blake moaned out.  
“Now that’s not how you should speak to our dominate.” Chastised a now awake Junior.  
“Your right Junior we should teach our little kitty a lesson.” Purred Yang.  
Together Yang and Junior set Blake down in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees between Junior’s legs  
“Know Blakey why don’t you give Junior some help with his ‘little’ problem” Yang was now working on removing Blake’s tights and panties.   
Blake reached forward and un-zipped Junior’s pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. She took his member into her hand and began to stroke slowly. Junior tossed his head against the headboard and moaned. Blake started licking and sucking the tip while still slowly pumping the member with her hand. She continued to tease Junior for a while before putting him out of his misery by sliding his hard cock into her mouth. She went slowly allowing herself to get used to the feeling of something so large down her throat.  
Behind her Yang moistened two of her fingers with her saliva before inserting them into her mates dripping heat. The sensation of being entered by her dominate caused Blake to moan sending vibrations through Junior’s member. The trio was close to completion when their bedroom door burst open.  
“Yang, Blake we’re here for lunch!” Ruby exclaimed before stopping in her tracks at the sight before her.  
“R-RUBY!” Blake stuttered pulling herself from Junior’s cock with an undignified pop.  
“Umm-I...I-I’m just going to go sit in the den” Ruby turned on her heels with a horrified look on her face.  
“Hey what did you do to Re- AHH GOD JUNOR PUT SOME DAM CHLOTES ON!” Roman screamed before he too joined his young mate in the den.  
“Well this is going to be fun to explain.” Blake blushed.  
“I can’t believe I just flashed my baby sister.” Yang groaned mortified.  
“Talk about a mood killer.” Junior said.  
~°~  
Ozpin had walked into Junior’s den to find his mates holding each other with blank looks on their faces.  
“What happened to guys?!”Ozpin asked in concern.  
“J-junior Junior…” Roman stammered out.  
“Junior what did he do? Did he hurt you?!” Ozpin’s dominate side coming out.  
“Why are you yelling?” Junior asked walking into the room.  
“You!” Ozpin charged at Junior slamming him into a wall. “What did you do to my mates?!”  
“HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?” Yang screamed as she punched Ozpin in the side.  
“Protecting my mate!” Ozpin dropped kicked the blonde.  
“From what?!” Asked Yang.  
“Your mate!”   
“What did he do?!”  
“I don’t know!!”  
“Then why the hell are you attacking him?”  
“Because it’s obvious he did something from the way my mates are sitting horrified.”  
“HE didn’t do anything Headmaster your mates just walked in on us fucking!” Blake finally screamed.  
“That’s not any better!” Ozpin growled annoyed.  
“Ozzie just calm down so we can discuss this like adults not wild animals.” Roman wrapped his arms around his mate.  
“No we’re going.” Ozpin tone left no arguments.  
“But-But” Ruby began.  
“No Ruby we are leaving and that’s that. Get your cloak and come on.”  
“Why?!”  
“RUBY I AM YOUR DOMINATE AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! NOW GRAB YOUR THINGS AND STOP ACTING LIKE AN IMATURE CHILD!”  
“BUT THAT ALL I AM! THAT’S ALL ANYONE SEES ME AS! A CHILD WHO SHOULDN’T BE HERE!” Ruby grabbed her cloak and used her speed to rush from the apartment.  
“Dammit Ozpin!” Roman snapped.  
“RO listen Ruby nee-” Ozpin started only to be stopped when Roman slapped him.  
“No Ozpin you need to listen you need to rein this outrages protectiveness in. It’s just going to drive her away, and until then don’t come near us! I’m going after Ruby.” With that Roman left.  
“Dam it!” Ozpin swore, only to have his scroll ring. “What!” he snapped “Ah I’ll be right there Glynda.” Without a final look back at the apartments occupants he headed back to Beacon.  
~°~  
Meanwhile in a small café in the inner city Pyrrha and James were on their first date.  
“So Miss Nikos how are you enjoying your cheese Danish?” asked the general.  
“It’s quite delicious, thank you for suggesting it.” Pyrrha replied.  
“I trust the rest of our date has been enjoyable as well?” James was have an amazing time. It may have been the first date but he could already see himself with the young huntress. She was smart, level headed and great on the battle field. The perfect general’s wife.  
“Yes I loved the art gallery.” Pyrrha was too content with the general.  
‘Why are you wasting your time with this egotistic air head?’ Dans said.  
‘We need to give him a chance.’  
‘If you say so.’ Dans sighed.  
“James? I was wondering if we can stop by Ruby’s workshop I dropped Miló and Akoúo for a touch up.”  
“Sure lets head there now.” The pair made their way back to beacon and went to Ruby’s shop where they found the redheaded girl crying over a work bench.  
“Miss Rose what is the problem?” James layer his hand on the girls back.  
“Oz-ozpin is being a big ass!” Ruby whimpered before turning to bury herself into James’ chest, who surprisingly didn’t mind.  
“Hey you’re crying all over my date!” Pyrrha complained.  
“Pyrrha please can’t you see this girl is distraught. I’m sorry but we will have to finish our outing later.”  
“Fine good evening General, Ruby I hope you feel better.” Pyrrha left back to her dorm.  
“It’s okay little hood.”  
“Little hood?” Ruby sniffed.  
“Well you remind me of the children’s story little red riding hood so it fits you.”  
“Thank you. Why are you helping me?”  
“I know how much of an idiot Ozpin can be.” James wiped the girl’s tears.  
“Thank you.”  
“Now let’s fine your other mate.” The pair walked off in search of Roman.  
~°~  
Time skip to later that night in Ozpins office:  
“Come on pick up.” Ozpin had been calling his mates for the past our and a half getting nothing.  
“You know you have no one to blame but yourself.” James stepped out of the elevator.  
“What do you know?” Ozpin glared at his old friend.  
“I know that I found your mate crying in her shop over your stupid ass and that both Ruby and Roman are now staying with me and my sister in our condo till you can win them back. I will take ruby to school and escort Roman to our meetings with the council.”  
“I’ve really fucked up haven’t I?” Ozpin sighed.  
“Yes old friend you have.” With that James left Ozpin to think over his decisions.


	15. Where one man fails another prospers

Roman Torchwick awoke to unfamiliar soundings. He was in a large bedroom that was painted a dark wine red with black trim. The furnishings where all either black or red, and there was a huge frosted glass window on the far wall. He was lying in a bed with a red comforter, and then that’s when he realized he was not alone. Next to him was his young mate Ruby Rose sleeping peacefully.  
‘Ruby? Then Ozpin must be in a meeting.’ Roman thought.  
‘That idiot is trying to open the link.’ Roman’s instincts informed him.  
‘Viclean?’ (V-clan) Roman asked his instincts.  
‘Yep.’  
‘We haven’t talked in a while’  
‘That’s because I’ve been pretty content with how our existence has played out so far.’ His instincts answered.  
‘That has changed I believe?’ Roman asked.  
‘Yes I was speaking to Ädelsten....’ (E-del-st-ine)   
‘Ädelsten?’  
‘Yes, Ruby’s instincts.’  
‘You can speak to each other?!’  
‘Yes, as soul mates we can speak to each other much like you can to Ozpin.’  
‘Oh. So wait you’re mated to Ruby’s and Ozpin’s instincts?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well can you tell Bieg to make his human stop being a jackass?!’ (Bu-eg) Roman stated suddenly remembering why ozpin wasn’t in bed with him.   
‘Ha! Ozpin’s instincts are just as stubborn and thick headed as Ozpin!’ Viclean snorted.  
‘That seems fitting.’ Ruby stirred next to Roman and he watched as her silver eyes fluttered open.  
“Good morning Red.” Roman leaned down and kissed his mates forehead.  
“Morning Ro.” Ruby yawned.  
“So did you know that our instincts can communicate with each other?”  
“Yep Addie told me she would be able to talk to our mates when I was younger.”  
“You’re a debutant?” Roman asked slightly surprised.  
“Yep.” There was a knock at the door.  
“Is everyone decent?” a female voice asked from behind the door.  
“Yes we’re clothed.” Ro answered.  
The door opened and in stepped captain Jamie Ironwood dressed in a silk blue night gown with a grey bathrobe over it. “Good morning Ruby, Roman.” Jamie greeted.  
“Good morning Captain.” Ruby returned.  
“Please Ruby call me Jamie.”   
“Oh. Well thank you for letting us stay here Jamie.” Ruby said.  
“Don’t mention it. From what you said Ozpin needs some time to rethink his decisions.”  
“Ha, it’ll be a while before that happens. He’s more stubborn than me, and that’s saying something.” Roman snorted.  
“Yes I’ve heard all about your stubbornness from my brother.” Jamie chuckled.  
“Speaking of your brother where the general is this morning?” Roman asked.  
“He left early to go have breakfast with Miss. Nikos.”  
“Wait Pyrrha is actually dating the general?!” Ruby asked in surprise.  
“Yes, and I can see the attraction. From what I’ve been told Miss. Nikos is quite the young huntress. With skills she seems to have she would make a perfect wife for a general.” Jamie answered.  
“That’s nice and all, but can we get something to eat? I stormed out on Ozpin before we could get lunch.” Roman said.  
“Yes my friend Maxine and her mate Sam have already gotten it started.” Jamie said.  
“They’re the lieutenant and major for Atlas’ army correct?” Roman asked.  
“Yes. Now the dinning room is just to the left of the den you saw when you came in, and don’t worry while Ozpin knows you’re here, he doesn’t know where this condo is.” With that said Jamie left the two to get ready.  
“Ro, are we doing the right thing?” Ruby asked her mate.  
‘YES!’ Both of their instincts answered.  
“They seem to think so.” Roman said. “Look red eventually Ozzie will come to his senses and apologize, but until then we can take care of each other.”  
“Okay Ro, but don’t we need a dominate?” Ruby asked.  
“Do you not think I’m capable of being your dominate for the time being?” Roman feigned a look of hurt. “Why Ruby your words wound me.” With a dramatic gasp Roman left the bed, and a giggling Ruby, and headed down to breakfast.   
‘What are we going to do with him?’   
‘I don’t know Addie’ Ruby replied her instincts and followed Roman downstairs.  
~•~  
At a dinner in the city:  
“So Ruby and Mr. Torchwick are staying with you and your sister?” Pyrrha asked James over breakfast.  
“Yes. Being an old friend of ozpin I know how he can get sometimes. Especially being a dominate.” James replied.  
“That’s really sweet of you James.”  
“Well I try. I’m sure would have done the same.” James reached for his date’s hand. “I apologize for having our last date interrupted. I was truly enjoying my time with you yesterday.”  
“Oh it’s fine. You’ve made up for it with breakfast.” Pyrrha smiled placing her hand in his.  
“That’s great, but I was wondering if you were busy later?”  
“Well Nora and I planned on going shopping this afternoon. Why?”  
“There is a small gathering for some higher officials and I would love to take you as my date.” James replied.  
“Why I would love to! When?”   
“This evening at nine o’clock.”  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
“Excellent! I’ll come and retrieve you from beacon at eight thirty.”  
“That’s perfect, what should I wear?”  
“Something formal.”  
“Alright. Now I really need to go shopping.”  
“I need to be getting back to the condo. Do you need to be dropped off at the campus?”  
“No, I’ll just have Nora met me here.”   
“Alright.” James stood to leave. “I’ll see you this evening.”  
Pyrrha stood and placed a kiss on James’ cheek. “Till this evening.” she purred in his ear.  
‘Well she seems interested.’ James said to his instincts.  
He got a scoff in return.   
‘What’s your problem Vedere!?’  
‘You! I do not like this red head!’  
‘Why not? She’s the perfect mate!’  
‘I know! I just don’t like the way her aura feels. I’m not getting a romantic vibe from it.’  
‘Well we’ve only been on two dates let’s give it some time.’  
‘If you say so.’ Vedere replied as James got into his car and drove back to complex where his condo was located.  
He took the elevator of the complex to the top floor. Entering is condo he was greeted with the smell of bacon and freshly made biscuits.  
“James?” his sister called.  
“Yes Jamie it’s me. Who else would it be?” James walked into the kitchen where his sister was make in a pot of tea.  
“Well I sent Sam out for some doughnuts from the bakery.” She replied.  
“Oh. Are Ruby and Roman awake?” James leaned against the counter.  
“Yes they’re at the table eating.” Jamie replied. “How was your date?”   
“Fantastic. Pyrrha is absolutely amazing. She’s beautiful, intelligent and mature.” James smiled.  
“Whoa. Slow down Romeo, it’s only been two days.”   
“Yes I know but I really enjoy being with her.”  
“Did you ask her to the party?” Jamie asked her love struck brother.  
“Yes I’m picking her up at eight thirty.” James replied.  
“It seems you really like this girl. Just…be careful James.” Jamie looked at her brother sincerely.  
“Jamie I’m nearly forty! I’m not some academy boy with a crush on his math teacher!”  
“I know that James! I just don’t want you to get your hopes up and end up with a broken heart…again.”  
“Pyrrha is not Ozpin.” James scowled.  
Jamie sighed, “Whatever James. You should go say high to our guest.”   
James walked to the door, “Jamie I know you’re just looking out for me, but I can handle myself.” James entered the dining room. The room was a light blue with white trim. The table was rectangular and a dark wooden color. Ruby and Roman were sitting next to each other each with a plate of breakfast. In front of them. His friend Major was sitting across from them.  
“Well Ruby what if you gave it an entirely new motor all together?” Maxine asked the young huntress.  
“That wouldn’t do any good. It’s not the motor that’s the problem.” Ruby replied.  
James cleared his throat “I see you’ve two have gotten settled in.” James said.  
“Oh. Good morning General.” Roman greeted.  
“Mr. Torchwick. Ruby.” James returned. “What are you and Maxie discussing?”  
“Told you not to call me that James!” Maxine scowled.  
“Doesn’t mean I had to listen.” James challenged.  
“Well to answer your question Ruby and I were discussing a way to fix Sam’s weapon.” Maxine said.  
“You are?” James sat down across from Ruby. “What do you believe is wrong young huntress?”  
“Well it seems that the chamber is working perfectly, yet it’s not letting the rods through the barrels.” Ruby held up a pistol like weapon that had two barrels, yet instead of shooting regular bullets the gun shot high voltage miniature rods into its target. “Also the motor seems to be working fine.”  
“Well perhaps it’s what propels the rods that’s the problem.” James suggested. “What does it use air compression or a powder based explosion?”  
“Well it’s a slightly older model so it uses a controlled explosion to push the electric charges forward.” Ruby answered.  
“Well in that case-“  
“Okay if you two are just gonna nerd over weapons I’m going back to bed.” Roman kissed Ruby on her cheek before he left for their room.  
“Yeah one can only take so much talk about weapon parts. I’m going to go see if Sam’s back yet.” Maxine too left.   
“I see your friends also don’t get weapons.” Ruby said.  
“They just don’t understand that a good weapon can change everything.” James sighed. “Though I’m not used to someone your age taking such joy in them.”  
“I’ve always been like this. Even before Signal I obsessed over the fine art of weapons.” Ruby blushed.  
“No need to be embarrassed, I too have an intense love of the beautiful art of combat and its tools.” James chuckled.  
“So you understand my love for this?” Ruby pulled out Crescent rose.  
“Why of course! She’s your baby. Crescent rose I believe is her name.”  
“Yep. My team thinks I’m insane for treating her like a child, but that’s what she is. My big red grim killing child.” Ruby smiled fondly and James couldn’t help but return it. This girl was more than her innocent outward appearance. She was smart, powerful and had a calming aura around her that seemed to brighten a room. Tough why her physical appearance said innocent her silver eyes screamed determination, and had a glint that seemed to say “Try me, and you’ll regret it.” James could see why fate placed her with Ozpin and Roman.  
Jamie stood in the doorway with her cup of tea and smiled at the pair.  
~•~  
Time skip to seven o’clock.  
James came down stairs dressed to impress. He wore a dark grey suit with a light red shirt and golden button. He had his army medals display over his right arm.   
“Well look at you General you sure know how to clean up.” Roman complimented.  
“Why think you Mr. Torchwick.” James said strained his collar.  
“Where are you going?” Ruby asked, taking in the general’s appearance.   
“To a gathering of highly important people. I’m sure if you were on speaking terms with your mate he would have brought you and Roman along.” James answered.  
“Roman maybe, but not me.” Ruby said.  
“Ozzie would have brought you along. Actually we had planned on taking you dress shopping yesterday but…” Roman said.  
"He probably still wouldn’t have taken me.” Ruby pouted.  
“Ruby why don’t you think Ozpin would have taken you?” asked Jamie who was listening to the conversation with Maxine and Sam. All dressed in formal clothing.   
“It doesn’t matter…” Ruby mumbled.  
“Ruby-“Roman said softly.  
“It’s nothing okay!” Ruby yelled.  
“Ruby Rose! As a dominate I order you to tell me what’s wrong!” James yelled back. James knew that as an Dominate if he wanted he could assert control over any submissive that wasn’t near their fated dominate. He didn’t want to order Ruby but he could tell something was bothering her.  
“It’s just…I’m just a little girl compared to all the other mated girls in beacon. It just seems that Ozzie and Ro would be better off with someone older. I mean who would want to be mated to an ignorant child.” Ruby slumped in her chair.  
“Ruby!” roman pulled his mate into his lap “I don’t want to hear you ever say such a thing. You’re not ignorant and you’re defiantly more mature than half of those brats at beacon.”  
“Roman’s right Ruby. I mean how many sixteen year olds do you know can wield a full scythe with as if it were a feather.” Jamie.  
“But, I’m not special. Ozpin is the headmaster for an important school. Isn’t he expected to bring someone to ‘show off’? I don’t exactly fit the description. I don’t even know how to dance properly.”  
“Ruby while it is expected of someone with a higher class standing to bring a worthy complain to social events that has nothing to do with their fated partner or partners.” James explained.  
“My brother’s right. No matter your previous social standing you would have been accepted by most in the upper class once you were announced as Ozpin’s mate. Which I believe he might have done tonight.” Jamie.  
“As for the dancing thing Red it’s really easy to learn, or fake.” Roman said.  
“Fake?”  
“Of course the criminal would know how to fake dancing.” Sam snorted.  
“Ex-criminal thank you very much.” Roma stood and made his way over to Jamie. “May I have this dace Madame?” Roman mock bowed.  
“Why yes I would Mr. Torchwick.” The two proceed to twirl around the room appearing to be a complicated dance number, but if one looked closely you could see Roman was simply putting one foot in front of the other.  
“Ruby would you like to dance?” Ruby turned form Roman and Jamie to see James extending a hand to her.  
“There’s no music.” Ruby said and suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of classical music. Everyone turned to see Penny dressed in a short formal green dress, stand with a guard. She seemed to be emitting the music.   
“There is now.” James lifted ruby from her seat. He place her hands on his chest, and put one of his own in her back and the other around her waist. HE ignored the purr of content from Vedere. James proceeded to lead Ruby around the room carefully avoiding the other dancing pairs.   
“General if I recall correctly you have to pick up your companion for this evening in thirty minutes.” The guard with Penny informed them half an hour later.  
“It seems it’s time for us to leave.” James told his sister and friends before turning to ruby. “You’re an excellent dancer. Not once did you step on my feet.” James told the redhead, getting a charming smile in return.  
“Will you two be alright by yourselves?” Asked Sam helping Maxine put on her coat.  
“We won’t destroy your house.” Roman rolled his eyes.  
“I mean will you be alright without a dominate here?” Sam asked tone a little firmer making both Ruby and Roman tense.  
“Sammie love they’ll be fine. No one know that there are subs without their dominate here.” Maxine said.  
“Alright we’ll be back late so no need to wait up for us.” Jamie called leaving.  
“Say hi to Ozzie for us.” Ruby called behind them  
“Will do little hood.” James said before leaving with penny.   
“Little hood? Do I even want to know?” Roman asked Ruby.  
“Nope.” Ruby giggled.  
“Whatever you say. So how about we make some popcorn and put that eighty inch T.V to good use.” Roman smirked.  
“Can we have cookie to?”   
“Why not.” The two redheads settled down for a lazy evening.  
~•~  
Time skip to nine o’clock at a ballroom in the city:  
“So how are Ruby and Torchwick doing?” Pyrrha asked her date. She was wearing a wine red floor length evening gown trimmed in gold. She had been brough to the part and introduced as the generals potential mate.   
“They’re fine. I had a slight problem with Ruby earlier but fixed it.” James was enjoying his evening with his date who acted the perfect role for a general’s compainion. She curtsied to the right people and acted poietly with manners and grace.   
“You seem quite taken with Ruby.” James looked at his date. Her voice portrayed no emotion but for a moment he though he saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes.  
“Yes, my instincts have been quite protective of her since Ozpin formally introduced us.” James dispelled her fears.  
“Oh. Maybe she’s a member of your soul family.”  
“Soul family? “James questioned.  
“A soul family general is believed to be made up of people one’s soul is connected to on a celestial level like soul mate but more of a paternal or sibling connection rather than romantic.” The pair turned to see Ozpin standing behind them. He had slight bags under his eyes.  
“Ozpin.” James nodded his head.  
“James I trust my mates are well?”  
“Yes they’re fine and Miss Rose told me to pass a hello on to you.” James relayed ruby’s greeting.  
“Tell her and Roman that i-i. Tell them I said hello and I hope they are taking care of each other.”   
“Will do.” With that Ozpin left the pair.  
“He looks like hasn’t slept lately.” Pyrrha commented.  
“Well that’s the effects of harming one’s mates. I just hope he fixes this before Ruby and roman are harmed. Especially Ruby I don’t think she would handle it.” There it was that flash in her eyes again.   
“We shouldn’t let this disturb our evening. Come let’s mingle.” The general lead Pyrrha over to some diplomats and the night continued.  
Later the general went home with his sister and was greeted with the sight of the two mates cuddled on the couch sleeping peacefully. ‘Ozpin you better fix this.’ He thought as placed a blanket over the sleeping forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Any way a quick recap:  
>  Mates  
> Ozpin-Roman-Ruby.  
> Jaune-Ren-Sun-Neptune  
> Weiss-Glynda  
> Yang-Blake-Junior  
> Maxine-Sam  
> Jamie-unknown  
> Nora-unknown  
> James-Pyrrha (maybe)  
> Pyrrha- James (maybe)  
> Cardin-unknown  
> Instincts:  
> Ruby: Ädelsten (German; Gemstone)  
> Ozpin: Bieg (Polish; Gear)  
> Roman: Viclean (Romanian; Sly)  
> James: Vedere (Italian; See)  
> Pyrrha: Dans (French; Within)  
> Cardin: Schen (German: Watching)  
> So there’s a little guide for you. Hmm I wonder what cinder’s been up too. Oh well we’ll see soon. Any way hope you enjoyed and remember reviews make writers happy.


	16. Bitter-sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so major changes! The stories name is know fated Ink and also starting with the next capter the story will slow down a bit. Also sorry about not updating i tend to focus more on updating o ff.net than here so they're a whole chapter head of you guys. So sorry!

“Do you know how beautiful you look?” James purred to the writhing female body underneath him. The figure arched, but remained silent. “You’ve evaded me for countless years, and now I have you right where I want you.” James ran his tongue down the woman’s torso. “Writhing. Sweating. Begging. Moaning.” He punctuated each word with a small kiss. “I can finally make you mine.” He positioned himself at her drenched entrance, and with a push forward he entered the delectable heat. He moaned as a pair of pale slender legs wrapped around his waist pushing him further. He bent down to his partner’s ear, “Mine.” He punctuated the statement with a thrust. “All for me. Only for me.” Every word was another thrust. His partner gripped his hair pulling themselves to his ear, and with one word sent them both over the edge. “Yours.”  
~•~  
James Ironwood woke up a sticky, sweaty, panting, mess. He stared at his celling trying to catch his breath.  
‘Well that was fun.’ Vedere purred.  
‘Was that what I think it was?’ James asked his instincts.  
‘Yes umano io chiamo casa that was you’re Erwachen’ (Air-ron)  
‘Finally! That means I’m closer to claiming my mate correct?’ James asked.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Pyrrha will be delighted when I tell her this afternoon.’ It had been a week and four days since the Ozpin incident and since then James had been spending as much time as possible with Pyrrha. He could tell there was definitely a bond forming between them. James at up and swung his legs over his bed he looked at his nightstand at his digital clock. The red numbers blinked six thirty, illuminating the meatal figurine sitting next to it. James smiled at the object before picking it up. It was a silver metal soldier holding a sword and shield with a rose wrapped around the length of the sword. He remembered when he acquired the figurine.  
~•~  
James walked from another infuriating meeting with Ozpin, with Roman at his side. The meeting itself was fine it was the fact that Ozpin seemed to refuse to make eye contact with his mate. It wasn’t until after meeting that Ozpin approached them.  
“Ozpin.” James greeted.  
“James.” Ozpin returned before facing Roman. “Roman I believe it’s time for you and Ruby to come home.”  
“And?” Roman asked.  
“Nothing. It’s time for you to stop whatever this is and come back.” Ozpin ordered.  
Roman opened his mouth to say something, but James beat him to it. “Ozpin that is not a proper apology, and until you can give one Ruby and Roman will stay with me. Good day.” James grabbed Roman’s hand and walked away before Ozpin could say anything more.  
“Thank you.” Roman said after a moment of silence.  
“Don’t mention it. Come lets go find Ruby.” James said.  
“I believe she’s in her shop.” The pair walked to Ruby’s shop, to find her and penny sitting at a workbench.  
“Hello Red.” Roman called.  
Ruby turned towards them. “Hey Ro, James.”  
“How was school?” roman wrapped his arms around the redhead. James had noticed that the two seemed to become more intimate with each other.  
“It was great. Pyrrha seemed to be a little love struck when I talked to her.” Ruby giggled.  
“Oh is that so?” James questioned.  
“Yeah, and she kept asking me what’s it like to live with you.”  
“Did you answer her?”  
“Yes. I told her that you snore and sleep in an onesie.”  
“What?!” James eyes widened, and Roman laughed.  
“I’m just joking general told her you’re a great house mate.”  
“Oh. Thank you for putting a good word in for me.” James sat next to Penny. “What are you two doing?”  
“We’re building metal sculptures.” Penny answered. She then began to show James the small doll like figures they’ve build together. There were small huntresses, hunters, and grims all made out of meatal and gears.  
“Hey Ro did you see Ozpin?” Ruby asked.  
“Yeah I saw him, and he ordered us to come back.” Roman answered, sitting next to Ruby.  
“Oh.” Ruby’s face feel. James and Roman shared a look of concern.  
“Hey little hood, do you think you could show me how to make one of these?” James asked.  
“Um sure. Just grab some meatal and I’ll show you.” The four of them spent the rest of the evening sculpting little figures from various metal like material.  
“I don’t think I’m any good at this.” Roman said holding up a big malformed piece of meatal.  
“What is that supposed to be?” Ruby asked.  
“My cane.”  
Ruby and James shared a look before erupting to laughter.  
“I’m sorry Ro but that’s not your cane.” Ruby said once she recovered.  
“Oh and what did you two make?” Roman pouted.  
“I made these two soldiers for you guys.” Ruby held up the identical figurines and handed them to the men.  
“I made these.” James held up a meatal rose with a Throne stem, and a meatal torch with a rose as the flame. “Here.” handed the rose to Ruby and the torch to Roman.  
“This is beautiful Ruby.”  
“Yeah Red.”  
“I’m glad you like them.” Ruby yawned “Can we go home now I’m tired.”  
“Sure little hood lets go.”  
~•~  
James really felt a special connection to the young huntress.  
‘Vedere are soul family’s real’ James asked his instincts as he headed for the bathroom.  
‘Yes.’ Came the reply.  
‘Have I met someone from my soul family?’  
‘Yes.’ Was the seemingly hesitant reply.  
‘Wonderful’ His scroll buzzed.  
Can we meet at the coffee shop after school? I need to tell you something. –Pyrrha  
He quickly sent an ‘Of course.’ Before continuing with his morning ritual and heading down stairs to join his house mates.  
“Jamie guess what!” James said walking into the kitchen.  
Jamie turned from the stove where she was frying bacon. “What James?”  
“I had my Erwachen last night!” James sat down at the kitchens island.  
“Really that’s wonderful!”  
“What’s wonderful?” Roman asked walking into the kitchen with his mate. Both of which looked dead on their feet.  
“James had his Erwachen.” Jamie set four plates on the island.  
“Congratulations general.” Roman sat down.  
“Ear-what now?” Ruby asked taking her place next to Roman.  
“An Erwachen Red. It’s a wet dream swipers have when they get close to claiming their soulmate.” Roman explained digging into his breakfast.  
“Oh, well congratulations. Pyrrha will be very happy.” Ruby began to eat.  
“Thank you. Roman you have to meet with the council today after breakfast.” James reminded.  
“Yeah, I know. Are you sure you can’t be there?” Roman asked.  
“No I’m sorry, but Glynda will be there so there’s no chance of Ozpin ordering you around.”  
“Alright. Come on red let’s get to beacon”  
“Have a good day you three.” Jamie called as the trio left out the door.  
‘So do you think he’ll come to the conclusion on his own or will we have to help him?” Jamie asked her instincts.  
‘He’s stubborn so I believe we’ll have to help him along fate’s path.’ Came the answer.  
‘I wish he wasn’t so block headed Tia.’ Jamie sighed.  
‘As do I my child.’  
~•~  
“You don’t look so good Ruby.” Blake said as she watched her team leader walk Oobleck’s class.  
“I’m fine Blake.” Ruby said sitting next to her sister.  
“Are you sure Ruby because you have bags under your eyes?” Jaune asked concerned.  
“I’m fine ok.” Ruby answered firmer.  
“I’m guessing the headmaster still hasn’t apologized huh?” Nora asked. Ruby nodded.  
“That bastard I swear I should just go up there myself and clock his ass!” Yang seethed.  
“It won’t help. Glynda and I have been trying to talk some sense into him for the past week or so.” Weiss added.  
“Guys I’m fine okay. Really. Let’s just pay attention to Oobleck.” Ruby said tiredly. Teams RWBY and JNPR shared a look but said nothing more until the end of the class.  
“Come on Ruby it’s time to go to General Ironwood’s class.” Jaune shook the now sleeping redhead awake. Ruby had fallen asleep halfway through the class, yet no one bothered her. Even Oobleck took pity on the girl since he had heard from an outraged Goodwitch what was happening between Ozpin and his mates.  
“Huh? Class is over?” Ruby rubbed the sleep from her still heavy eyes. “I’ll see you guys later.” She yawned to the others as she and Jaune left for their leadership class.  
“I’m really worried about Ruby.” Commented Ren.  
“Yeah. If she looks like this imagine how Torchwick must be.” Blake said.  
“Not good. I went over to James’ place yesterday and he looks like a walking corpse.” Pyrrha informed.  
“Well he actually mated with Ozpin so of course he’s got it worse.” Said Yang.  
“We need to find a way to fix this.” Nora stated.  
“Yeah, but how? Ozpin more stubborn then a brick wall.” Weiss said.  
“I don’t know but those three need to make up and soon.” Yang added. With an agreed nod the teens made their way to their next class.  
~•~  
Time skip to after classes at a coffee shop:  
James sat reading at a small table in coffee shop near his condo. He was so deep in his book that he did not notice a tall redhead appear behind him.  
“Enjoying your book?” Said a voice near his ear.  
James turned in surprise to see his ‘Girlfriend’ leaning over him. “Why yes I was, but it appears I have something more interesting to look at.” James stood and wrapped Pyrrha in his arms before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was short but sweet, and James could feel something stir within him.  
“Well hello to you too General.” Pyrrha said against her ‘boyfriend’s’ lips.  
“So my ciao what did you wish to speak to me about.”  
“I have to leave Vale for a few days.”  
“What? Why?” James asked in concern.  
“My grandmother is ill and I fear that her time has come. I want to be there when she passes.” Pyrrha explained.  
“Oh. Well pass my blessings onto your family for me.”  
“I will. Now I must go my shuttle leaves in twenty minutes.”  
“I need to be getting back home.” With a final kiss the two went their separate ways. Neither knowing that fate was about to play their lives like a board game.  
~•~  
Time skip late at night in the general’s condo.  
James sleepily shuffled into his kitchen, only to find it already occupied by a redhead eating out of a tub of cookie dough ice cream.  
“Ruby?” James asked.  
The young huntress looked up and James could see that her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying.  
“What’s wrong little hood?” James pulled up a bar stool and sat next to the girl.  
“It’s raining.” Ruby sniffed. James looked out the window and it was indeed raining quite hard.  
‘Strange I don’t remember any rain being predicted for this week.’ James thought. “Little Hood why does the rain bother you?”  
“It makes me think of the color blue.” Ruby answered.  
“Blue?”  
“As in my dad’s soulmate marks they’re both blue.”  
“Your mother is dead? Wait both?”  
“Yes my birth mother is dead, and so is Yang’s well her bond has been cut.”  
“That’s terrible.”  
“My mom, Summer, was a huntress and she died during a mission. All I can remember is that one storming night dad was in the kitchen and he froze. Yang and I had to watch in horror as dad’s and summer’s mark turn a dark blue.” Ruby explained.  
James put his arms around Ruby and pulled her to his chest. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He just stood there as the young huntress cried into his chest. After an hour the sobs turned into quite sniffles.  
“I’m sorry for that.” Ruby pulled away and wiped her eyes.  
“No it’s ok. How about you go and be with Roman.” James pulled on a jacket.  
“Okay, but where are you going?”  
“I have some business to handle.” Ruby watched as James left the condo.  
~•~  
Ozpin prestige headmaster of Beacon academy had fucked up. That much he could admit. Of course it took him six days without his mates to come that conclusion. Now he just had to win them back. He had been racking his brain for two days trying to come up with the best way to impress them, but so far came up blank.  
Now he sat in his office with a bottle of brandy blankly staring out the window. He couldn’t stand to be in his rooms anymore. The sheets smelled like Roman and Ruby’s room was filled with her clothes. His thoughts filed with plans to get his mates back. Those thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened.  
“Go away Gly-“he didn’t get to finish as a strong hand closed around his throat.  
“YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO THEM RIGHT NOW! I SHOULDN’T BE THE ONE COMFORTING RUBY OVER HER DEAD MOM.” James relaxed his grip on Ozpin but still kept his hand around his neck.  
“James! W-What are you talking about?” Ozpin choked out.  
“Ruby is crying over her deceased mother in my kitchen. Now how are you gonna fix it.”  
“I have an idea, but I need help.” Ozpin panted.  
“Whatever it is I’ll help you.” James removed his hand from Ozpin’s neck.  
“Thank you, but have one question. Why are you so concerned about Ruby?” Ozpin asked.  
“I feel as if I have this deep bond with her. I can’t explain it but I do.” James replied after a moment’s hesitation.  
“I think I understand. Now as for my plan.”  
~•~  
Time skip to tomorrow morning.  
“Ruby come on we need to get to class.” Yang told her sister.  
“I know I just forgot some books in my shop I need to go get them.”  
“Alright hurry.” Ruby ran as fast as she could to her shop, which wasn’t that fast in her current state. When she got there a note was stuck on her door.  
Come to the gardens.  
‘What do you think Addie?’ She asked her instincts  
‘Hmmm…let’s go.’ With an ok from her instincts Ruby went to the schools gated gardens in the back.  
“Ruby?!”A voice called in surprise  
“Ro what are yo doing here?” Ruby turned to see her gingered haired mate approaching her.  
“I got a note telling me to come here.”  
“Well shall we go in?” Roman gestured to the gates. Ruby nodded, and together they entered to garden only to be stopped by a breathtaking sight.  
There were at least a thousand roses of various colors planted in circular patterns, and in the center of those roses was a small dining table with candles, spaghetti, and white wine sitting on it.  
“That Bastard!” Roman gasped.  
“What’s wrong Ro?” Ruby asked.  
“That table is set up like our first date.”  
“I thought you might recognize it.” The redheads turned to see Ozpin standing behind them,  
“Ruby, Roman no words could express how sorry I am for my actions, so I hope this can at least show it. I’m not going to lie and say I won’t make mistakes if you take me back, but I will promise I will try my hardest to be the best Dom to you. So will you take me back?” Ozpin stood in front of his mates with desperate pleading eyes.  
~•~  
Jamie ironwood walked into her den where her brother was sitting on the windowsill reading.  
“Ozpin called. He said it worked.” Jamie said.  
“Well good for him.” James didn’t look up for his book.  
“Why haven’t you said it?” Jamie asked her brother.  
“Said what?” Jamie looked over his reading glasses.  
“You know the phrase that could let you claim Pyrrha. You did have your Erwachen right?”  
“Yes I did but I forgot to tell Pyrrha.”  
“And that wouldn’t stop it from working. If you really have a soulmate bond with her than say it.”  
“Fine.” James stood and rolled up his sleeves. “I James iron wood claim Pyrrha Nikos as my leer.”  
Nothing. No flash of light no burning pain. Nothing.  
“Now say her name.” Jamie crossed her arms.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” James glared at his sister.  
“Yes you do. You spend more time with her than Pyrrha and your bond is deeper, I can see it when you look at each other.” Jamie glared in return  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“You greet her with more enthusiasm than Pyrrha, and it’s clear you care about her more than you do Pyrrha.” Jamie argured.  
“That has nothing to do with this.” James rebutted.  
“Then say it, and prove me wrong.”  
“No.”  
“Say it.”  
“No!”  
“Say it!”  
“No!”  
“SAY IT!”  
“NO!”  
“JAMES I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T SAY IT I WILL MAKE YOU!”“No James no what if’s. This is the path fate made for you now walk it.” Jamie turned and left her brother sitting and staring at his markings.  
“Fine! I James ironwood claim Ruby Rose as my Leer!” a white light filled the room as did an agonizing scream of pain. James’ markings changed from squiggles to the words Ruby Rose.  
“I knew it. From the moment I saw you two in the dining room.”  
“Jamie what have you done.” James looked up at his sister with tear filled eyes. “What have you done?!”  
“She needs you James. Heck Ozpin and Roman need you.”  
“No they don’t.”  
“Ruby came crying to you when Ozpin fucked up. YOU held her when she cried her eyes out. YOU’RE the one that’s been helping them through this. Not Ozpin, not Yang YOU! So you need to ask Ruby to acknowledge you as he swiper or you know what could happen.”  
“What If-“  
“No James no what if’s. This is the path fate made for you now walk it.” Jamie turned and left her brother sitting and staring at his markings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! A plot twist! Also sorry about Nora’s mate. I wanted to put that I but I decided o could do so much more if I put the Ironwood thing in first, so Nora will be mated in an upcoming chapter chapter. Also Spoiler alert! We may have a Ruby and one of her mates smut scene coming up! So let’s do a poll.  
> A) OzpinxRuby  
> B) RomanxRuby  
> C) JamesxRuby   
> So comment A, B, or C. Also I have a question for you guys. If you got soulmate markings during the night would you be a poly-lover or a norime? And would they be plain red or glowing. Comment please, and remember reviews make writers happy.


	17. One must give inorder to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely, faithful, and very, very, very, very patient readers. So I know I know it's been months since I've updated, and you have every right to yell at me and stop reading my story but let me explain first. Ok so for starters I'm not dead, sorry if I scared some of you guys, but I've been super busy lately. I started school back in August and I was going to keep to my 1 week updating but I got myself into some advance and college level classes so it's been hard for me to try and write this but I'm trying I promise. Second I have been in rehab and counselling and things have gotten much better! I've gone (save for a few slip ups) two whole months without harming myself! Also I believe I've finally gotten over Dee's death and I've started to move on. I've met to amazing people (who are now my boyfriend and girlfriend) and honestly I couldn't be happier! Let me stop rambling and let you guys read there will be more important notes at the end of the story.
> 
> Credit: I don't own these characters Roosterteeth does I'm just fucking with them.
> 
> Edited by: jin0uga (Such an awesome and patient person I love you so much!)

Ruby Rose sat in the middle of her bed with the covers drawn around her. The only light came from her flickering television sitting right in front of her bed. She was barely paying attention to what channel it was on, her mind filled with thoughts of the past week. She reflected on how much had happened and changed in such a short time. She began to wonder if forgiving Ozpin was the right thing to do.

'When did he go back to Ozpin?' she asked herself, since Addie had been usually quiet lately. She pondered on this thought until she was interrupted by a burst of light spilling in from her now open door.

"Red are you awake?" Ruby turned to see her mate Roman standing in the doorway holding a pillow.

"Yes I'm awake." Ruby said as she turned on her bedside lamp. She could now see that Ro was only dressed in a pair of green pyjama pants with stripes.

"Can I stay in here with you for a while?" Roman asked walking further into the room. "I can't handle Ozpin right now."

"Of course. Shut the door behind you." Ruby scooted over to make space for Roman.

"Thanks Red." Roman said climbing into the bed.

The pair sat in silence for a while, just blankly staring at the T.V screen.

"Does Ozpin know you're in here?" Ruby asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

Roman rested his head against the headboard. "I left when he tried to kiss me." He sighed.

"Ro did we do the right thing?" She asked.

"Honestly Red I don't know. There's a part of me that's still mad at Ozpin for practically abandoning us, yet there's also the part of me that wants to crawl on my knees and beg for forgiveness." Roman shut his eyes in frustration.

"I feel the same way." Ruby crawled over to her mate and lay her head against his chest.

"If he thinks roses and a fancy table is going to fix this, he has another thing coming." Roman ran his fingers through his mate's red locks.

"I feel so lost especially since Addie hasn't been speaking to me lately." Ruby said.

"Your instincts are giving you the cold shoulder too huh?" Roman chuckled humourlessly.

"Is Viclean ignoring you?"

Roman nodded and then yawned, "I don't know why but then again I've never truly understood having instincts. It must be easy for you since you've had them all your life."

"Not really, people think just because I'm a Débutant, I'm some sorta savior."

"Ruby, Debutants are special, I mean they get to get their instincts when they're born. The rest of us have to wait for what seems like forever." Roman said.

"I guess." Ruby yawned.

"Let's get to bed, we can deal with this in the morning." Roman finished, pulling Ruby close to him and after turning off the bedside lamp.

"Good night Ro."

"Good night Red."  
~•~  
In a dark red room filled with books sat a young female no more than twenty, surrounded by various opened and closed books. She had long bright red hair loosely tied into a ponytail, and she wore a long knee length green dress with a sash going across the front along with ankle high white boots. Her eyes were a dark silver and she had pale freckles going across her cheeks that complimented her slightly tanned skin.

"I don't understand! What went wrong?" The woman screamed in frustration. Her slight German accent was clear.

"Those books won't tell you anything Addie." Came a voice with a slight Romanian accent from behind her. The voice belonged to a tall male no more than twenty-five with dark red hair cut into a pixie cut. He had dark green eyes and wore a light blue dress shirt with an undone red tie, a pair of black dress pants, and matching black shoes.

"But I don't understand Viclean!" Ädelsten threw her hands up in frustration.

"Listen how about you come and join me in the den, and then we can eat and calm down a bit."

Viclean kneeled down to his mate's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is his door still locked?" Addie asked.

Viclean nodded, "Yeah Bieg can't get in yet"

"Okay let's go." Viclean stood and helped Addie up.

"Ugh I've gotten dust on my dress." Addie said, wiping away the dust that had gathered on the bottom of her dress.

"That's what you get for sifting through these old memories my dear." Viclean chuckled.

Addie playfully swatted him and the two exited the vast library through a pair of double doors. They entered a big den like room filled with luxurious furniture. There was a long white three seat couch with gold trim and feet. Next to it was a matching loveseat and recliner as well as long dark wooden coffee table. The walls were painted a dark wine red and all but one was decorated with various things such as clocks, paintings, pictures, and shelves lined with small Knick knacks. The last one was entirely made of glass and allowed for a view of a galaxy like sky.

The pair sat down on the couch and Viclean snapped his fingers, causing a beautiful china tea set to appear.

"This whole thing is stressful." Addie said making herself a cup of tea.

"I know my dear, but we'll get through this I promise." Viclean said.

"But are we doing the right thing? By ignoring them I mean?" Addie asked with desperate eyes.

"Addie we all need some time to regroup and heal. Ruby and Roman need this time to see that they can rely on each other when things get rough. Just like I know I can always rely on you." Viclean wrapped his arms around his mate. "I promise everything will get much better."

Addie rested her head against Viclean's chest "You always know what to say Vic." Addie sighed. The room's lighting dimmed as the couple found comfort in each other's arms.  
~•~  
James Ironwood was fucked. He lay on is bed staring at the celling, trying to figure out why and when a certain redheaded huntress had stolen his heart, and turned his whole life upside down.

"It was going to happen eventually James." Vender offered.

'But why her?!' James thought in frustration.

"Because she's your mate!" Vender replied.

"How can you- You knew all along didn't you?" James asked.

There was no reply, and the silence chilled the blood in his veins.

'Well did you?' James asked once more, and again received no answer.

'ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION! DID YOU OR NOT?!'

"Alright yes! I knew, I've known since the first time we met her." Vender finally replied.

'What do you mean?'

"That day after the dance when we were interrogating her I could hear her instincts, and when we were dancing in the living room her aura was so comforting so welcoming I just knew it was her." Vender explained.

'Why didn't you tell me?' James asked, sounding slightly defeated.

"I'm not allowed. If I would have told you… I would have been permanently silenced." Vender replied.

'What do you mean 'permanently silenced'?"

"I mean you would have lost the ability to communicate with me and Ruby probably would have lost Ädelsten too."

"Oh."

"James we need to mate with Ruby." Vender said.

'I know, but how? I mean she thinks we're dating Pyrrha and she already has problems with her current dom. I don't think she wants/needs another one ordering her around.'

'That's where you're wrong James, Ruby does need us. It's clear that Ozpin can't handle having two powerful subs under his control. Ruby needs us to help balance out the power in her matemenship.'

"I don't know Vender." James said.

'Come on James you remember your Erwachen right? Well that was Ruby. Don't you want that dream to come true? To have her withering, sweating, and moaning under you. To have her screaming your name as you bring her to her climax because I know I want to do that with Ädelsten. So please James at least try to claim her, for me?' Vender pleaded

'Alright I'll try.' James concluded.

"Thank you umano io chiamo casa."  
~•~  
"Red it's time to get up." That was the first thing Ruby heard the next morning.

"Roman?" Ruby asked sleepily.

"Yeah it's me. Come on Red you've got to get to class." Roman answered.

Ruby sat up in bed and stretched her arms. "What time is it?" Ruby asked.

"Half past five." He answered, smiling at how cute she looked.

"Is Ozpin up?"

"He already left." Roman said.

"That's good, I don't think I can deal with him right now." Ruby said as she got out of bed and walked to her closet. Pulling the doors open, she stumbled inside.

"I know how you feel. That's why when he came and checked on us earlier I pretended to be asleep."

"Hmm. Did you put some of your clothes in my closet?" Ruby asked, when she found a few of his suits mixed in with her usual outfits.

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to have to keep going back in forth between rooms so I moved some in here. I can move them If you want." Roman replied.

"No, no I don't mind. Just don't get any cigar smoke on them please." Ruby said.

"No promises." Roman chuckled.

"Hey Ro?" Ruby called from within the closet, her voice sounding smaller than it'd ever been.

"Yeah?"

"You know how we were talking about instincts last night?"

"Uh huh" Roman nodded even though she couldn't see him, and lay back on the bed.

"Well I was wondering, when did you get your instincts?" Ruby came out of the closet now wearing her school uniform and holding a pair of shoes.

"When I met Cinder." Came Roman's hesitant reply.

"Oh. What happened?" Ruby asked as she sat down next to her mate.

"Honestly Red I'm not entirely ready to reopen that wound yet."

"Oh I'm sorry I-"

"It's ok Red I just-" He grimaced. "I'm not ready to let you see all the scars I have."

"What do you mean?"

"Red I've done somethings that I'm not proud of. There's a whole lot of blood on my hands, and I'm pretty sure I should be in some type of therapy. I just found you Ruby and I don't want to change your perspective of me." Roman said, staring up at the celling.

Ruby crawled over to the center of the bed and fell on top of Roman. He let out a small 'oof' which made her smile.

"Ro I get that your past isn't the cleanest and that you've probably done some nasty things, but you're my soul mate and no matter what you did in the past that's won't change my feelings for you. I mean, I know it's early but…I think I love you."

"Really?" Roman asked shyly. The sight of him like that made her heart flutter.

"Yeah." Ruby replied.

Roman reached up and cupped his mate's delicate face before leaning in to capture her mouth. The kiss was soft yet passionate, filled with newly claimed love and trust, the kind of trust that used to be between Ozpin and Roman but was now seemingly broken. Ruby easily let Roman take control even though he wasn't a dom. But, she knew that he had more experience, so she let him. On the flipside, Roman thought that Ruby's lack of experience only made the kiss more breathtaking.

It felt like they could have stayed like that forever locked in the safety of each other's arms, not having to worry about anything or anyone, but finally; the need for air drove them apart.

"I have to go." Ruby said as she regained her breath.

"I'll be here when you get- actually Red how about we go out together after class?" Roman asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, just the two of us." He answered, hope filling his chest.

"I'd like that Ro." Ruby smiled.

He felt himself light up and nearly laughed at the relief that surged through his chest. "I'll meet you at the gates as soon as classes end ok?"

"Ok." Ruby replied and with one final kiss Ruby left for the day feeling happier than she's ever been in the past few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More important notes: Okay so I need to discuss a few things about my story. I slowed it down a bit so it's not so rushed.
> 
> The poll, everyone chose B so don't worry its coming. This story is far from over but I may need to change updating days from one every week to one every 2 weeks (sorry it's just a lot to handle with taking A.P and college classes in tenth grade.)
> 
> As for the questions about the soulmate markings: Black means you don't know the name and you haven't met them yet. Red means you know them but haven't claimed them. Glowing red means you've and sex with your mate/mates and blue means your mate/mates are dead or your bond is broken beyond repair.
> 
> I hope this clears up some things and remember reviews make writer happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and remember reviews make writers happy.


End file.
